OC story:Season 3
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Submit an OC to be in season 3! I am looking for 4-8 characters. !CLOSED!
1. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here's the thing I had so many great characters submitted and I ended up with 11 OCs.I loved all of them and I'm really sorry if yours didn't get picked. I have story lines planned out for each character and I am super excited about this. Also this takes place at the very beginning of season 3 with a few changes. First of all Sam is here. Two Sam and Mercedes still broke up. Three sugar is in and there are no troubletones. Also rory was here since the beginning of the season too. So here are the characters. They are all amazing!

Alex Fairdew- geewee

Adrianna Lingos- annalucindaberry

Amelie Marie Brown- .weirdness

Linor Stein- lalaland1863

Hayley Mayte Phillips- new-classic22

Parker Gray Philips- new-classic22

Calvin Daniel Roberts- OTHGG24

Una Donnelly- SupaGleek

Mia Santiago- rainthenrainbows

Zander Ray Kiel- .silence

Alexandra Autumn Collins- Caroline Idina fabray

Also here are the pairings at the moment:

Finchel

Tike

Klaine

Brittana

As the very first glee club meeting of the year started everyone took their seats and started chatting with one another about their summers.

"Welcome back everyone!" Mr. Shue said as he walked in.

"So these are our newest members Sugar and Rory Why don't you guys stand up and share something about yourselves." Mr. Shue said as he sat down in the front of the room.

Sugar was the first to say something. "So I'm like really rich and more talented than everyone here." At the end of this Rachel had a horrified look on her face.

"Uh hi I guess I'm from ireland and I like to sing and I heard that this is a non-judgmental place."

"Yeah unless berry decides to send you to a crack house." said Santana from the top row.

"Alright well with that said I have some great news. So I put a sign up sheet for glee club up and got eleven sign ups."

At this news everyone started cheering.

"So let's head to the auditorium we have eleven auditions to watch."

Once they reached the auditorium everyone took their seats anxious to meet the possible new members.

"Alright so first we have Alex fairdew."

A boy with auburn hair and green eyes took the stage. Once Mercedes saw him her eyes popped open and she payed attention very closely.

"Uh hi I'm Alex and I'm going to be singing bad day by Daniel powter."

As the music started the shy boy perked up as is the music made him come out of his shell a bit.

Where is the moment we needed the most.

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey.

They tell me your passions gone away and I don't need no carrying on.

You stand in a line just to hit a new low.

Your faking a smile with the coffee to go.

You tell me your lifes been way off line.

You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrying on.

Because you had a bad day you're takin one down.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around.

You say you don't know you tell me don't lie. You work up a smile and you go for a ride.

You had a bad day the camera don't lie your comin back down and you really don't mind.

You had a bad day.

You had a bad day.

As he finished applause filled the room.

"Well Alex that was great and well I think I speak for everyone when I say you're in."

"Next up Adrianna Lingos."

As she entered on to the stage first impressions were wow she's really pretty.

"Hi I'm Adrianna and i will be singing who you are by jessie j."

I stare at my reflection in the mirror why am I doing this to myself.

Losing my mind on a tiny error.

I nearly left the real me on the shelf.

No,no no no no.

Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars.

Seeing is deceiving and dreaming is believing.

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean your losing

Everybodys bruising

Just be true to who you are.

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Who you are, who you are, who you are.

"Wow Adrianna all I have to say is you're in."

"Yay!" Adrianna squealed jumping up and down.

"Alright next up is Amelie Marie Brown."

The next girl who came on the stage was obviously a dancer. She was dressed in a ballet bun skinny jeans, a shirt with a vest over it, and ballet flats.

"Hi I'm Amelie and I will be singing a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton."

After this was said she said down at the piano and began playing the opening note.

Making my way downtown, walking fast.

Faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead just making my way

Making a way through a crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause' you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

Tonight

It's always times like this when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everythings so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your previous memory.

"Thank you Amelia that was great and welcome to the new directions!"

"Thank you!" Amelia said politely and walked out.

"Linor Stein."

"Hi I'm Linor and I will be singing king of anything by Sara bareilles."

Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table.

While I look outside so many things I'd say if only I were able.

But I just keep quiet count the cars that pass by

You've got opinions man we're all entitled to them but I never asked

So let me thank you for your time

And try not to waste anymore of mine

Get out of here fast.

I hate to break it to you babe but I'm not drowning

and there is no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree you are not me.

Who made you king of anything.

So you dare tell me who to be.

You are not me

Who made you king of anything.

"Great job! Congratulations Linor you're in!"

"Next is Hayley Mayte Philips."

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk.

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me.

Because of you I am afraid.

"All I can say is wow you're in!"

With a nod of her head Hayley walked off.

"Next is Parker Gray Philips."

"Most of you probably know me and for those who don't you are in for a surprise. So anyway the only reason i'm auditioning is because it's a punishment from coach Beiste. I will be singing she's got you high by mumm-ra."

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun is in the sky it's warming up your bare legs

You can't deny you're looking for the sunset

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

It's the search for the time before it leaves without you

Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too.

What's this about I figured love would shine through.

We've lost romance this world has turned so see through

Open your mind believe it's going to come through.

Keep romance alive and believe she's going to tell you

"Okay that was good and coach beiste has informed me of your punishment so you're in."

"Next is Calvin Daniel Roberts."

A/N: Sorry for not doing everyone in this chapter but it was getting too long. I will have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Review!


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'm glad people are enjoying it so far and I promise it will get better I just have to get through the auditions. Anyway I messed up a couple of names last time so just to clear this up it is Adrianna Libros and Calvin Daniel Robbins. Sorry to those of you whose names I messed up anyway this chapter will be the last of the auditions. Review!

"Next is Calvin Daniel Robbins."

Walking on stage was a tall pale guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's very athletic however he has a nicer personality similar to Mike Chang.

"Hi I'm Calvin but you can call me Cal and I will be singing drive by incubus."

**Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.**

**And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear. Take the wheel and steer.**

**It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal.**

**But I'm beginning to find that maybe I should be the one behind the wheel.**

**Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be the one there with open eyes and open arms yeah**

**Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there I'll be there.**

**So if I decide to waver my chance to be one of the hive **

**Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive ahh ooo.**

"Wow thank you Cal welcome to new directions!"

"Next we have Una Donnelly."

Next on the stage walked a beautiful petite girl with long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Una and I will be singing we cry by the script."

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Together we cry**

**Together we cry**

**Jenny was a poor girl living in a rich world**

**Named her baby hope when she was just fourteen.**

**She was hoping for a better world for this little girl but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**When she gets that call hopes too far gone**

**Her babys on the way nothing left inside **

**Together we cry **

**What about the junk head could have gone the whole way.**

**Lighting up the stage trying to get a deal now he's lighting up the wrong way something for the pain**

**Man you wanna see this kid he was so freaking unreal**

**When he gets that call he's too far gone **

**To pull it together to sing one song**

**No one will hear the words of a lullaby.**

**Together we cry yeah yeah**

**Together we cry woah woah**

**Together we cry oh we cry we cry oh we cry we cry**

**Together we cry.**

"Wow great emotional performance you're in!"

"Next is Mia Santiago."

A very bubbly peppy girl was next to walk on stage.

"Hi I'm Mia and I will be singing brokenhearted by karmin."

**This is more than a typical kind of thing**

**Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me oh oh**

**Didn't want to take it slow **

**In the days going crazed I can barely think**

**You're replaying in my brain find it hard to sleep oh oh**

**Waiting for my phone to blow**

**Uh oh yup**

**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**

**Got a little trouble yup and now I'm pacing**

**Five minutes ten minutes now it's been an hour**

**Don't want to think too hard but now I'm sour**

**Uh I can't seem to let you go**

**See I've been waiting all day for you to call me baby.**

**So let's get up let's get on it don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight uh huh that's right.**

**Honest baby I'll do anything you want to **

**So we can finish what we started don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**

**Uh huh that's right cheerio!**

"Wow I was dancing in my seat congratulations you're in!"

"Next is Zander ray Kiel."

An attractive boy with brown hair who currently showed little emotion on his face hobbled up to the stage in his crutches.

"Hi I'm Zander but you can call me zan and I will be singing echo by Jason walker."

**Hello hello anybody out there cause I don't hear a sound.**

**Alone alone I don't know where the world is but I don't really miss it now**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs.**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough.**

**Cause my echo echo is the only voice coming back.**

**My shadow shadow is the only friend that I have.**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs.**

"Wow I am really impressed congratulations you're in."

"Next is Alexandra autumn Collins."

A very pretty girl with a Rachel berry esque glint of excitement in her eyes was next.

"Hi I'm Alexandra and I will be singing think of me from phantom of the opera."

**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye **

**Remember me once in a while promise me you'll try.**

**Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart out and be free.**

**If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me.**

**We never said our love was evergreen **

**Or as unchanging as the sea.**

**But if you can still remember.**

**Stop and think of me**

**Think of all the things we've shared and seen**

**Don't think of the way things might have been**

**Think of me think of me waking silent and unrefined**

**Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind.**

**Recall those days think back on all those times**

**Think of those things we never do. There will never be a day when I don't think of you.**

**Can it be can it be Christine bravo.**

**Long ago long ago it seems how innocent we were.**

**She may not remember me but I remember her.**

**Flowers fade the fruits of summers fade**

**They have their seasons so do we **

**But promise me sometimes you'll think of me.**

"Wow looks like we have another Rachel berry. Well everyone got in and let's get started on our first assignment. Duets."

A/N: Alright now that the auditions are done it will be more interesting I promise. Also for the duets I am going to randomly pair characters together. Sound good? Review!


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: So now the fun part. So these duets were randomly chosen because I wanted to try and see how the OCs would react with a random person. Review!

"Alright guys so I have decided to pair you up with someone that you wouldn't necessarily choose your selves so here are the pairs.

Rory and Artie,

Alex and Santana,

Amelie and Kurt,

Sam and Alexandra,

Blaine and Cal,

Sugar and Parker,

Puck and Rachel,

Hayley and Tina,

Finn and Linor,

Adrianna and Mercedes,

Mia and Brittany,

Mike and Una,

and Zan and Quinn."

There were some mixed expressions of these pairings some such as Rachel and Amelie who had looks of annoyance because of their partners. Rachel because it was Puck and he was currently winking at her and Amelie because she hates hearing Kurt talk about how great of a designer her mom is.

However some people were quite pleased with their partners such as Mia and Brittany who were both very excited to work together and Sugar who found Parker extremely hot much to Hayley's disgust.

"Alright get to work."

Rory and Artie:

"Alright so I was thinking we should do a nice ballad." Artie said not too thrilled with Rory.

"Yeah sure. So I have a question um what's this school like."

"Well it depends on who you are, you see if you're a jock or cheerio it's great but if you're in glee club not so much. But enough about that do you see any girls you like."

"Well there is one." Rory said blushing intensely.

"Who is it?"

"Brittany."

"Buddy let me give you a little tip. While she's great and all believe me I know I dated her. She isn't into guys and she is with Santana."

"Is that the scary Latina?"

"Yes and don't let her know you have a thing for Brittany otherwise all hell will break loose."

"Thanks."

"No problem now let's get back to work."

Alex and Santana:

"So do you have like any ideas?" Santana said getting annoyed.

"Well yes but I might be able to say them if every time when I open my mouth you didn't start talking trash about some girl."

"Are you talking back to me?"Santana said with a little laugh.

"Yeah." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Huh that's never happened before. I like you new guy. You definitely have more balls than any other guy in there."

"Thanks I guess."

"Anyway do you have any ideas yet?"

Amelie and Kurt:

"So Amelie I was thinking I could belt out a song possibly from RENT while you harmonize and dance in the background. Your a dancer right?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"So do you like my idea."

"It's good I guess but maybe I could do a little more singing."

"Sure and maybe for wardrobe we can wear some of your mothers designs."

"Or maybe we can wear our own clothing and not bother my mother we aren't exactly on the best terms." Amelie snapped a little harsher than she meant.

"I'm sorry did I do something to upset you?"

Kurt said a little taken aback.

"Well it's just a little annoying how you always talk about how great my mom is and how you always wear her clothes. It's like with you I'm just that fashion designers daughter."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way now give me a hug."

"Alright now back to the duet."

Sam and Alexandra:

"You were really good and you remind me a lot of Rachel."

"Well she is sort of my mentor slash inspiration she's my best friend and the only reason I'm here."

"Well that's great and you have an incredible voice so maybe we should do a song that showcases that."

"Sure." Alexandra said blushing a little.

"So are you like a freshman?" Sam said trying to make some conversation.

"Yes I am and I am starting to realize that glee club isn't very cool." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah it only takes one slushie to realize that. Did you get slushied?"

"No but I saw a group of people from glee club get slushied."

"Yeah they probably don't realize that you are in glee club yet."

"Yeah anyway back to the duet." she said regaining her focus in a Rachel berry like way.

Blaine and Cal:

"So what's your vocal range?" Blaine asked Cal

and was met with a blank look of confusion.

"Sorry I'm really not sure what that is. I'm not all intense with it like you are I just like to sing because it makes me feel good."

"That is totally fine. So Rachel tells me that you're on the football team."

"Yeah."

"Are you friends with Rachel?"

"Yeah she's pretty cool but I don't like her boyfriend Finn."

"Why not?"

" Because he is just your typical dumb jock and I don't like that stereotype."

"Well Rachel has started to change him."

"Yeah well that's great and all but when she isn't there like at football practice he turns into a conceded jerk."

"Well I'd be careful what you say about him around Rachel they're sort of a package deal."

"Yeah whatever let's get back to the duet."

Sugar and Parker:

"So sweet cheeks since singing is more of a chicks thing than a dudes why don't you get started." Parker said very rudely however it didn't seem to faze Sugar.

"Okay." Sugar simply said and began singing.

As Parker heard her he quickly interrupted her.

"Holy crap you're terrible!" He said starting to laugh.

Tears were starting to form in Sugar's eyes and Parker did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey even though you can't sing you're really hot so maybe we could you know make out a little."

"Don't you have girlfriend namely a cheerio."

"She doesn't have to know."

The duet was forgotten about as the making out began.

Rachel and Puck:

"Noah stop staring at me!" Rachel said glaring at Noah.

"Geez Berry why would I be staring at you I guess someone is a little conceded." Puck said the last few words in a sing-song voice.

"I am not you were sitting there staring at me!"

"So what if I was staring there isn't much to stare at."

"I am deeply offended to your reference to my height! Also you just admitted you were staring."

Rachel said satisfied she was right.

"Whatever let's start on our duet now."

"I couldn't agree more so I was thinking-"

Before she could finish Puck cut her off.

"I'm thinking we do a duet to make finnocence jealous." Puck said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Noah I will not do a duet to make someone jealous for no reason now as I was saying-"

Once again Puck cut her off.

"Come on Berry please it's been awhile since I've pissed him off."

"No Noah I will not do a duet that will potentially ruin my relationship with Finn."

"Well what if I told him you lost a bet."

"Well that would be lying and after last year I won't lie to Finn."

"Well what if we had a bet now."

"Fine but I know I'll win."

"Alright I bet you won't kiss me." Puck said grinning hard at his plan.

"Noah that's not fair!"

"Yes it is so are you going to kiss me or not."

"No I will not kiss you." Rachel said defeated.

"Well then I guess I get to decide."

Hayley and Tina:

"So i was thinking we do a duet that compliments both of our voices."

"I can't believe my brother joined this was supposed to be my thing and him and his obnoxiousness are going to ruin it." Hayley said not really paying attention

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'll just beat him up later."

"Hayley I don't know you all that well but I know you're a tough girl. So I bet you've never really talked about anything."

"No I guess not."

"Well than how do you know you won't like it if you've never done it?"

"Damn you have a point."

"So what's up with you and your brother?"

" He's just a total jerk that wishes I was dead."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"Yes it is one time I almost fell off a balcony and he said that he wishes I had fallen."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tina said sympathetically.

"Don't be let's just get back to the duet."

Finn and Linor:

"Finn you don't really seem very focused."

Linor said getting frustrated with the taller boy.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Linor said genuinely interested.

"It's just that Rachel and Puck are partners for the duet and they have a well history and it's not that I don't trust Rachel because I totally do I just don't trust Puck."

"Well if Puck tries anything I'm sure she will slap him."

"I'm not trying to be rude but how do you know so much?"

"Well me and Rachel are pretty good friends because Blaine is my best friend so I often hang out with Rachel and Kurt."

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Yeah I'm sure everything will be fine" she said putting a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah let's get back to work."

Adrianna and Mercedes:

"Alright so I already know that we are going to have the best duet" Mercedes declared.

"Hell yeah we are!"

"So how do you like being in New Directions?"

"I really like it. I like how it's a non judge mental place to be."

"Yeah but have you been slushied yet?"

"Yesh several times but I don't really mind it the way I see it is the people who feel like they have to slushie other people are just stuck up snobs that aren't comfortable with themselves and have nothing better to do than throw slushies at us because they are jealous of our talent."

"I never thought if it that way before."

"Well you have to try and view it from their perspective and realize that it isn't all rainbows and butterflies over there."

"Huh I guess your right."

"Of course I am."

Mia and Brittany:

"So we are both like really talented almost ad talented as my cat lord tubbington. I just wish that he could realize his full potential if he stops smoking."

"I'm sorry did you just say your cat?"

"Yeah."

"Wow I've never met a cat that smokes can I meet him?"

"Sure but I have to check with Santana."

"Why she isn't the boss of you."

"No but she's my girlfriend and she can be really overprotective and I actually like you so I don't want you to get cut by the razors she jeeps in her hair."

"Okay let's talk duets now."

Una and Mike.

"So I hear that you also like to dance." Mike said being friendly.

"Yeah I do and I've seen you dance and you're amazing."

"Thanks so what's your favorite type?"

"I love hip hop."

"So do I maybe we can use a fast song and incorporate some dancing to showcase all of your talent."

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me I didn't really do anything."

"I'm just saying thanks because besides Rory your the only one who is really trying to get to know me."

"Well you're really cool and I'm sure with you on our team we'll win for sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah also if you wanna make a new friend I'm sure my girlfriend Tina would be happy to oblige and tell embarrassing stories about me."

"Great!"

Zan and Quinn:

"So how'd you break your leg?"

"Uh my knee actually and I don't really like to talk about it." Zan said looking down.

"That's okay but if ever need to talk I'm here I've been through a lot of hard stuff myself."

"Like what breaking a nail." Zan said harsher than he meant.

"No more like having a baby at sixteen."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright you're probably going through a hard time."

"Yeah so I'm sorry if this is a little personal but I'm curious who's the dad?"

"You know the guy with the Mohawk?"

"Yeah."

"He's the dad but at first I lied and said that it was that really tall guy that's dating the really short girl because he was my boyfriend and i cheated on him."

"Oh I guess you have me beat for sob story."

"No first of all me getting pregnant was my fault you hurting your knee wasn't your fault second of all things effect everyone differently so that might be really hard on you."

"You know I understand if you don't want to do a duet with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to do a duet with you?"

"Because I'm sure you want to dance and move around and well I can't do that easily."

"That's okay I actually have an idea."

A/N:So there is the duet pairings and them interacting with each other. Next time will be the performances. Also if you have a song you want your character to sing or if you have an idea for a song please PM me because I am terrible at coming up with songs. Review!


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but the ones where I have to look up lyrics take a long time. So here it is. Review!**

"Alright everyone so I hope everyone has a duet prepared." Mr. Shue said as he entered the choir room.

"Actually Mr. Shuester Parker and I got a little distracted so we don't have a duet prepared." Sugar said looking at the floor.

"Distracted with what exactly?" Mr. Shue asked honestly curious.

"We were having a hot make out session." Parker said not understanding why it wasn't appropriate to say that.

"Alright moving on lets have Adrianna and Mercedes go first."

"We will be singing do it like a dude by Jessie j.

**Mercedes- Stomp stomp I've arrived drop the beat nasty face why you looking at me. Flyin flyin flyin flyin through the sky in my spaceship I'm an alien tonight**

**Adrianna: Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucks you think I can't get hurt like you you mother*****.**

**Both: I can do it like a brother do it like a dude grab my crotch wear my hair low like you. Do it like a brother do it like a dude grab my crotch wear my hat low like you.**

**Adrianna: We can do it like the man'dem man'dem we can do it like the man'dem sugar sugar sugar. We can do it like the man'dem man'dem. We can do it like the man'dem sugar sugar sugar.**

**Mercedes: Boom boom pour me a beer. No pretty drinks I'm a guy out here. Rollin rollin rollin rollin money like a pimp. My B-I-T-C-H is on my dick like this**

**Both: Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka You think I can't get hurt like you you motherf*****.**

"That was great two very strong voices emerging however I feel that song was a bit innapropriate could you please explain your reason behind that song?" Mr. Shue said.

"Well we chose it because it would highlight the best of both of our voices but it would also be a challenge." Adrianna said proudly.

"Alright but I don't want any more songs like that." Even though everyone responded with an okay they were far from actually meaning it.

"If he hated that then he will absolutely despise our song choice." Puck whispered to Rachel making her flinch.

Finn was keeping a close eye on them due to the fact that he didn't trust Puck whatsoever.

"Alright next we will have Cal and Bliane."

"We will be singing under pressure by queen."

**Blaine: Mm ba ba de um bum ba de. Um bu bu bum da de. Pressure pushing down on me. Pressing down on you no man ask for. Under pressure that burns a building down.**

**Cal: Splits a family in two puts people on the street um ba ba be um ba ba. De day da ee day da that's ok.**

**Both: It's the terror of knowing what this world is about watching some good friends screaming let me out. Pray tomorrow gets me higher pressure on people people on the streets.**

**Blaine: day day de mm hm da da da ba ba OK.**

**Cal: These are the days it never turns but it pouts.**

**Blaine: Ee do ba be ee da ba ba ba um bo bo be lap.**

**Both: People on the streets people on streets it's the terror of knowing what this world is about watching some good friends screaming let me out.**

"Wow great job oh and just to let you know these performances determine whether or not you get a solo at sectionals." The look on Rachel's face was pure terror but quickly shook it off to applaud Blaine and her new friend Cal.

"Next lets have Sam and Alexandra."

"We will be singing as long as you're mine from Wicked."

**Alexandra: Hmm ohh kiss me too fiercely hold me too tight I need help believing you're with me tonight**. **My wildest dreams Could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me just for this moment as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderlines and if it turns out its over too fast ill make it last as long as you're mine. **

**Sam: Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise maybe you got me seeing through different eyes somehow I've fallen under your spell somehow I'm feeling its up that I fell.**

**Both: Every moment as long as you're mine I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. **

By the time the duet was over their faces were just centimeters away and they both felt a tingling sensation. They quickly regained their composure and faced Mr. Shue.

"Great job and excellent chemistry it's almost as if you felt what you were singing great job."

"Next is Mike and Una."

"We will be singing All about us by he is we."

**Mike: Take my hand I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around won't let you fall down would you let me lead you can step on my feet. Give it a try it will be alright.**

**Una: The rooms hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you eyes on me we're doing this right.**

**Both: Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining it's all about us it's oh oh all. About uh uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us. **

"Wow I can't really think of any criticisms great job. Also I think we've found ourselves a new dancer." Mr. Shue said referring to Una.

"Next is Alex and Santana."

"So I know those other duets pretty much put you to sleep they did the same to me to no offense so here is some real talent we will be sing for your entertainment by Adam Lambert." Santana said and being Santana she didn't care if anyone's feelings were hurt.

**Alex: So hot out of the box can we pick up the pace turn it up heat it up I need to be entertained push the limit are you with it baby don't be afraid I'm going to hurt you real good baby.**

**Santana: Lets go it's my show baby do what I say don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display I told you imma hold you down til you're amazed. Give it to ya til youre screaming my name.**

**Both: No escaping when I start once I'm in I own your heart there is no way to ring the alarm. So hold on til its over. Oh! Do you know what you got into. Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment. Oh! Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought that I was soft and sweet but I'm here for your entertainment.**

"Wow great job it was the perfect song for you two perfect stage presence and energy I love it! It will most definitely be hard to beat. Next we will have Mia and Brittany."

"So it was really fun working with Mia and my cat got really god vibes from her." Brittany randomly said as she stood up receiving strange looks in the process.

"So we will be singing evacuate the dance floor by Cascada because its fun and energetic just like the two of us." Mia explained with a huge grin on her face.

**Mia: Oh turn up the music lets get out on the floor. I like to move it come and give me some more. I like to move it come and give me some more. Watch me getting physical out of control. There is people watching me I never miss a beat.**

**Brittany: Still the night kill the lights feel it under your skin. Time is right keep I tight cause its pulling you in. Wrap it up you cant stop cause it feels like an overdose.**

**Both: Oh Oh evacuate the dancefloor. Oh oh I'm infected by the sound. Oh oh stop this beat is killing me. Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground. Oh oh evacuate the dance floor. Oh oh I'm infected by the sound. Oh oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right to the ground.**

"Great job I am so proud of all of these duets. That song was super energetic and a great dance song to show off your guys' moves."

"Lord tubbington would approve of that performance." Brittany said to Mia as they walked back to their seats.

"Next will be Rory and Artie."

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEAD PLEASE READ PLEASE READ! **

**A/N: Alright so I'm sorry for taking so long and then only posting half of them but I was almost done I only had one left and then my computer shut down before I could save so I lost everything and I wanted you guys to know that I didn't just forget about this story. Also sorry about the duet lengths but its really hard to turn songs that aren't supposed to be duets into duets especially when you've never heard them. Now for the most important part I am having a contest for a solo/duet at the sectionals competition the way it works is you have to guess answers about the questions below and whoever gets the most right wins. These are questions about myself so you cant just look the answers up.**

**Who is my favorite female character**

**Who is my favorite male character**

**Who is my favorite couple**

**Who is my least favorite couple**

**Who is my least favorite female character**

**Who is my least favorite male character**

**What is my favorite episode**

**What is my favorite duet **

**What story am I currently working on besides this.**

**Post your answers in your review and say who your character is good luck!**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is part two of the duets. Also the winner of a solo or duet at sectionals is caroline idina fabray a.k.a Alexandra. Everyone was really close but she didn't miss any. i will have competitions similar to this in the future. Review!**

"Artie and Rory."

"Hi so we will be singing home by chris daughtry."

**Artie: I'm staring out into the night trying to hide the pain. **

**Rory: I'm going back to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. **

**Both: So I'm going home back to the place where I belong. Where your live has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong. Don't regret this life I chose for me. Well these places and these faces are getting old. So i'm going home. **

**Artie: The miles are getting longer it seems the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love it makes it true and I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try.**

**Rory: So I'm going home back to the place where I belong. Not running from, no I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. Well these faces and these places are getting old so i'm going home. **

"Nice job that song was great so much emotion." Mr. Shue said loving the duet.

"Next will be Finn and Linor."

**"We will be singing a slower version of Party in the USA to compliment the softness of our voices." Linor said explaining the song choice. **

**Finn: I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess whoa am I gonna fit in. **

**Linor: Hopped in the cab here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy everybody seems so famous. My tummies turning and I'm feeling kind if homesick. Too much pressure and I am nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and the Jay-z song was on. **

**Finn: And the Jay-z song was on. **

**Both: and the Jay-z song was on. So I put my hands up to play my song and the butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah. I put my hands up to play my song and now I'm gonna be okay. **

**Linor: yeah its a party in the USA. **

**Finn: Yeah yeah it's a party in the USA.**

"Nice job but I must say I'm shocked Finn I didnt expect you to do a Miley Cyrus song."

"Well Linor is very persuasive I see why she and Rachel are friends."

"Well good job next we have Zan and Quinn."

"We will be singing good to you by marianas trench. But just a moment I have to go get sonething." Quinn said walking out. Moments later she walked in with two wheelchairs.

"Hit it!"

**Zan: Everyones around no words are coming out. And I can't find my breath can we just say the rest with no sound? And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared sorry is never there when you need it. **

**Quinn: And I do want you to know i hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know that I think you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you I would.**

**Both: Thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines. Maybe it's me maybe I only see what I want. But i still have your letter to stock up between who I am and someone I just invented. Who I really am and who I've become. And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I'd be so good to you.**

"Wow great job and Quinn I am very proud of your idea to dance in wheelchairs."

"Thanks but we got some help from Artie." Quinn said acknowledging Artie's help.

"Well great song choice so much meaning behind it. Next up will be Hayley and Tina."

"We will be singing leave me alone by: P!nk."

**Tina: Go away give me a chance to miss you. Say goodbye it'll make me want to kiss you. I love you so much more when you're not here. Watching all of the bad shows drinking all of my beer. **

**Hayley: I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together. If you give me some room there will be room enough for two. **

**Both: Tonight leave me alone I'm lonely alone i'm lonely. I'm tired leave me alone i'm lonely alone i'm lonely tonight. **

**Tina: I don't wanna wake up with another but I don't wanna wake up every day with you either. **

**Hayley: No you can't hop into my shower. All I ask is for one fucking hour.**

"That was great and Hayley I love the emotion you showed you'll be a great addition to this club."

"Yeah a loser in a club of losers." Parker said just loud enough for Hayley to hear.

"Wow great insult but by the way you're in this club too." Hayley said in a condescending tone.

"Well at least I can be honest about who I am while you can't admit that you're-"

"Thats it I'm going to kill you!" Hayley said only to be barely held back by Puck Finn and Mike.

"Guys! Calm down moving on we have Kurt and Amelie."

"We will be singing Sixteen going on Seventeen from the sound of music."

**Kurt: You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on. Your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on. You are sixteen going on seventeen baby it's time to think. Better beware beware be canny and careful. Baby you're on the brink. **

**Amelie: I am sixteen going on seventeen. I know that I'm naive. All of the fellows I meet tell me that I'm sweet. And willingly I believe. I am sixteen going on seventeen. Innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies drinkers of brandies. What do I know of those. **

**Both: Totally unprepared am I. To face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken. I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen I'll depend on you. **

"Beautiful you guys seem to work so well together."

"Well it was a little rocky at first but we pulled through."

"Good for you. Last but not least Puck and Rachel."

Everyone was a little excited for this one because it was puck so naturally something was up with this performance.

"Hello we will be singing in the dark by dev."

**Rachel: On my waist through my hair think about it when you touch me there. Close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark. Tell me baby if its wrong to let my hands do what they want. Late at night I pretend we are da-da-da-da-dancing in the dark. **

**Puck: Ooh la la Dancing in the dark. Work on me open up my body do some surgery now that you got me up I wanna taste it taste it and see those pocket aces I wanna see who you are I gotta sex drive push to start. P-push push to start. **

**Both: On my waist through my hair think about it when you touch me there. **

"Both of you that was wildly inappropriate sit down both of you now!" Mr. Shue practically screamed. Instead of sitting down Rachel ran out of the room.

"Something isn't right here." Finn said not to anyone in particular.

"What are you talking about finnocence?" Puck said stifling a laugh

"I'm saying Rachel hates that song she says it gives music a bad name so she would never pick it."

"Puck do you have something to tell us." Mr. Shue said in a warning tone.

"Fine Berry wanted to do some Broadway number but I wanted to piss Finn off which by the way mission accomplished." Puck said looking at Finn who was giving him a death glare.

"Anyway so she didn't want to make Finn mad so I bet her that she wouldn't kiss me and she didn't so we did a song of my choice."

"Mr. Shue can you please give Rachel another chance?"Finn pleaded for his girlfriend

"Finn I don't know she did take part in that song."

"But this time it will be a cleaner song and she will have a different duet partner." Finn said referring to himself.

"Fine but you have to find her first."

"Got it." Finn said running out to find Rachel. He finally found her in the auditorium sitting on the stage.

"You must hate me." Rachel blurted out once she saw Finn.

"I could never hate you Rach besides it isn't your fault you got paired with Puck now come on I convinced Mr. Shue to give you a second chance."

"Alright so since we didn't have time to prepare a duet we are going back to a classic we will be singing faithfully."

**Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round youre on my mind. **

**Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire. **

**Both: They say that the road aint no place to start a family. But right down the line it's been you and me and loving a music man aint always what it's supposed to be. **

**Rachel: Oh boy you stand by me. **

**Both: I'm forever yours faithfully. **

"Great job lots of good memories and the best part you didn't kiss each other at the end." Mr. Shue said in a joking tone.

"Alright tomorrow you will find out the set list for sectionals."

**A/N: Alright so I had to add that last bit of finchel in there. Anyway I will randomly pick the rest of solos in group songs etc. for sectionals. Review and tell me how it was.**


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey so this chapter will be starting up some plot lines for your guys' amazing characters. Also I want to say thank you to the people who review consistently. You know who you are. Thank you so much. Review!

"Alright guys I have the set list figured out for sectionals. Also I have decided who will be singing what. I will inform you on this at the end of the week til then I don't have an assignment for you so it doesn't matter to me if you sing or not this week." Mr. Shue said as he walked in.

However some people weren't paying very much attention because they were distracted by something's or rather someone's.

It was clear that Alexandra had a thing for Sam. But it also appeared that Quinn did as well.

Judging by the look on Quinn's face she was falling hard for him this time around.

As glee club was dismissed Alexandra was just about to walk up to Sam to talk about the possibility of a duet but before she had a chance Quinn swooped in and stroke up a conversation with the blonde boy.

Usually Alexandra would never eavesdrop because it's an invasion of privacy. But she figured she could make an exception this one time.

"So Sam I was thinking maybe I could come over around seven?" Quinn said leaning up against his locker.

"Sure see you then." Alexandra's heart dropped at this conversation. But she still had a glimmer of hope inside her she would just casually ask him later.

However Zan wasn't that optimistic. He came over to talk to Quinn because he would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her. But turned around the instant he heard the conversation. He couldn't have the same optimism as Alexandra due to the sheer fact that he was out of hope. With that Zan hopped away with his head hanging down.

Zan and Alexandra weren't the only ones having some relationship issues.

Rory was down in the dumps as well upon learning that he didn't have the correct anatomy to win Brittany's heart.

But that of course didn't stop him from moving on. Especially the moment he saw Adrianna. He hoped she wasn't seeing anyone but of course there was only one way to find out.

Adrianna's POV: So the weirdest thing happened. I was just walking down the hallway to my locker when I see the goofy Irish guy coming my way. Ronnie was it? I don't know but I'll just be nice.

"Hello Adrianna." Rory said flashing that endearingly goofy grin of his.

"Oh hi Uh... Ronnie?" I said taking a guess at his name.

"Actually it's Rory."

"Oh sorry hi Rory." I said smiling back warmly.

"Hi those are some uh nice books you got there." Is that supposed to be dirty? I don't think so this kid seems too innocent to have a dirty mind like that. But did he seriously just say nice books so lame.

"Thanks it's my history book."

"Oh so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out?"

"Uh sure." I can't say no he's just too sweet.

"Great."

Damn what have I gotten myself into?

Linor's POV: Is it weird that I am strangely attracted to Cal. He is just so hot and kind. Nothing like those other morons at this school.

My lovely view of Cal has just gotten blocked by the Jewish Mohawk douche bag. What does he want anyway?

End of Linor's POV:

"Hey fellow Jew." Puck said sliding next to her.

"What the hell do you want?" Linor said scooting away from Puck.

"Well I just figured that since I'm a hot Jew and you're a hot Jew we should be together."

"Isn't that the line you used on Rachel?"

"Maybe." Puck said looking at the floor.

"Hey Linor." Cal said coming up to Linor and Cal.

"Hi Cal." Linor said dreamily.

"Dude we were kind of having a conversation." Puck said irritated.

"He can interrupt anytime." Linor said still looking at him dreamily.

"So I was just wondering if you might know how I can score points with Rachel?"

"Been there done that." Puck said boredly.

"You want to know about Rachel?" Linor said stuttering a bit.

"That isn't a good idea dude Finn gets insanely jealous."

"I don't believe I asked you dude." Cal said mocking him with the word dude then walking away.

"So how bout you and me." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dream on Puckerman."

...

"Hi Rory!" Una said brightly walking beside him.

"Oh uh hi Una."

"So this Friday there is this really cool show I want to go to and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?"

"Sorry I can't I have a date." Rory said proudly.

"Oh may I ask who?"

"Adrianna Libros." Rory said almost purring her name.

"Well have fun." Una said trying to sound cheerful.

The whole club also suspected that there may be something going on between Artie and Mia. And boy were they right.

"Hey Artie." Mia said catching up to him.

"Hey Mia!"

"So Artie being with you is great and everything but why can't we go public?"

"Because it's romantic this way."

"Well as amazing as we are secretive I would really love to show you off."

"Alright. Hey do you need a ride to class?"

"That sounds lovely." Mia said hopping on his lap.

Mercedes was also having some issues of her own. She had this massive crush on Alex but she was too shy to say it.

Meanwhile Alex was also having trouble letting his feelings out. When you look through that tough exterior there is just a boy with feelings he can't admit. He seriously didn't understand why there wasn't more competition for Mercedes.

Meanwhile Hayley was having some problems of her own. Namely her brother. He was just such a jerk. Hayley distracted by her thoughts almost didn't notice her brother and his group of friends harassing some poor girl. When she got a closer view she recognized the girl. Rachel Berry.

While she wasn't one of Rachel's biggest fans. Rachel was her teammate and she knew she had to help her. Hayley went straight up to him and pulled him and one of his friends out of the way by their ears to clear a path for Rachel.

"What the hell Hayley!"

"What?" Hayley asked mock confused.

"Well we were just having a little fun." "Well I want to have fun too." Hayley said stepping up closer to her brother. When she got just close enough she knocked him to the ground by kicking the back of his knees. Then putting him in a headlock.

"Leave. Her. Alone in fact leave all of our teammates alone they don't like you and they don't want you there. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah but I'm going to warn you I have a hard time keeping secrets. Especially a certain one involving-."

Before he had a chance to finish that statement Hayley knocked him to the ground. Before she could do any real damage a teacher walked by and broke up the fight.

"Thank you." Rachel said from the sidelines where she watched the whole thing.

"It was no big deal."

"I know you don't like me very much so that was very big of you."

"Well you're my teammate and my brother is a jackass so I wanted to actually."

"Well thank you and do you want to walk to glee together?"

"Sure."

A/N: I hope you like the beginning of your characters storylines. Let me know what you think. Review!


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: So next chapter is sectionals but I wanted to have a fun chapter in between. So in this chapter we get to find out more about our little newbies. Also if you don't like something about your character just PM and I'll fix it. Review!**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves in glee club while Mr. Shue was holding detention.

"Hey everyone so since sectionals is next week I thought we could have a little fun before Mr. Shue announces who gets to sing what. So I was thinking a party at my house and yes everyone is invited." Santana said getting everyone's attention

. "But what is going to be so fun about it. We can't drink because we have to see Mr. Shue right after." Puck said and of course alcohol was the thing on his mind.

"Relax I've got it taken care of." Santana said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Everyone filed into Santana's house around five.

"Alright so we have three hours to kill I'm thinking truth or dare." Everyone was not impressed by this at all. They all thought since it was Santana they would be doing something more exciting.

"Seriously? Santana this is about as lame as the spin the bottle we played last year at berry's house." Puck said remembering last year when he had both Lauren and Quinn yelling at him.

"Since you are all doubting me I suppose you will all be playing?" Santana said with an evil grin.

"Alright me first then. Hmm Quinn truth or dare?"Santana said rubbing her hands together.

"Truth."

Quinn said scared of what a dare from Santana would be.

"Alright if you had to make out with any girl here who would it be and why?"

"Probably Hayley because she has an awesome personality and she is like really pretty."

Hayley was blushing really hard at this which is saying something because Hayley never shows emotion.

"Okay Amelie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Have a dance off with Brittany." Amelie was a little nervous about this. She knew that she herself was a good dancer but was she as good as Brittany?

Santana put the song just dance on and Amelie started.

Cal couldn't believe how hot she was. He had to stop watching because he was getting hard at just the sight of her.

Brittany was of course doing amazing but she was seeing Amelie do some moves that she had never seen.

It was Amelie's turn again and Cal had to grab a pillow to cover up his erection because he was extremely hard right now.

Brittany decided to try to do one of the moves Amelie did but fell in the process.

"Wow you can dance Amelie. You should challenge my cat though because he has like amazing moves." Brittany said which caused Amelie to look at Santana with confusion and she just gave her look that said don't ask.

"Alright Alexandra truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the worst singer in glee club."

Alexandra knew it was Sugar but she didn't have the heart to say it. She was searching the room for someone else to say when her eyes landed on Sam and Quinn all cuddly with each other and her jealousy took over.

"Honestly I would say Quinn."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said looking at her with disbelief.

"Yeah you really don't have that strong of a voice. In fact you are kind of nasal. You can't really dance either so all you are really good for is standing in the back to look pretty." Alexandra felt bad after she said that and she knew none of it was really true.

Quinn knew exactly why she said that and to Quinn that meant war was on.

"Sam truth or dare?"

"Uh truth?" Sam said looking at Quinn as if asking her if it was the right answer.

"Are you dating anyone?" Alexandra didn't want to ask it but she had to know.

"Yes I'm dating Quinn." At that answer three different hearts dropped all at once. Zan was desperately trying to mask his jealousy. Hayley showed absolutely no emotion even though she hated that Sam had Quinn. Alexandra unsuccessfully plastered a smile on her face.

"Alright uh Finn truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Finn said knowing that a dare would be bad. He was thankful that it was Sam asking him because a wide number of people would have asked him a truth that would embarrass Rachel.

"What is your biggest regret?"

Finn had so many that he had to think about this one.

"I would have to say breaking up with Rachel after sectionals sophomore year because if I hadn't then the thing with me and Santana would never have happened and then she wouldn't have gotten together with Jesse and we wouldn't have broken up last year."

Rachel really wanted to start making out with Finn here and now but that would be extremely inappropriate.

"Alright Zan truth or Dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"How did you break your leg?"

"Well since it's so fascinating to everyone over the summer I got in a really bad car accident and messed up my knee really badly and now I can never dance on a competitive level." Artie had alot of sympathy for him because he knew what it was like to lose something like that because of a car accident.

"Hey if it makes you feel better even with crutches you're a better dancer than Finn." Santana said both comforting someone and insulting someone at the same time.

"Alright uh Alex truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to attempt to do the splits."

Alex stood up and tried to slide into splits but experienced extreme pain as he slid down further then his body allowed.

"Holy shit!" Alex yelped out in pain.

Everyone else however was laughing at Alex's expense.

"Uh guys I'm stuck." This just caused more laughter to erupt.

Finally Sam and Puck went over and lifted Alex out of his splits.

"Alright Kurt truth or dare?" Alex said with some strain because he was still in some pain from his splits experience.

"Dare."

"Do an embarrassing dance." Kurt did just as he was told he stood up and started doing the single ladies dance while Puck and Mercedes filmed it with their phones. Everyone applauded as he finished.

"Alright Adrianna truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your favorite person in this room?"

"Probably Mercedes since I know her best because of the duets."

"Alright Hayley truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with someone in this room ten seconds."

Hayley went with the person closest to her which happened to be Rory and as she did so he had a dazed expression on his face.

"Alright Puck truth or dare?"

"Obviously dare."

"Alright hey Santana can you help me with this."

She whispered something into Santana's ear and Santana happily obliged. They went into Santana's room for about five minutes then came back out.

When they came out all of the camera phones did as well.

There stood Puck wearing Santana's red prom dress from last year.

"Sorry it took so long but do you know how hard it is to squeeze Puck into a size two."

"Alright well I think I look pretty hot. But anyway Berry truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rachel said to everyone's surprise.

"Alright I dare you to streak around the block." Rachel had a look of horror on her face but that was nothing compared to the one on Finn's face.

Rachel slowly stood up and undressed herself.

"Finn I'm giving you my clothes it's your job to make sure they don't get stolen."

Rachel then ran around the block receiving some honks from teenage boys which made Finn's blood boil. While Finn was watching Rachel intently Santana took Rachel's clothes out of his hands.

"Satan give those back." Finn said nearing Santana.

"You want them fetch." Santana said throwing them into the pool. Puck was racing him to get them but Finn jumped into the pool and got them. When Rachel got back Finn handed her wet clothes.

"Why are they wet?"

"Long story."

"Well anyway Linor truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Puck?"

"Who told you that?"

"Puck did."

"Well that most definitely is not true."

"Please you know you want some of this." Puck said gesturing to himself.

"Sorry but I don't date guys who wear dresses." Linor said referring to Santana's red dress that he was still wearing.

"Mia truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are there any guys you like?" Mia looked over at Artie to see if it was okay to tell they were dating. He gave her a nod in response.

"I like my boyfriend Artie." Everyone looked a little shocked at this.

"You guys are a really cute couple and he's a good kisser believe me I dated him." Brittany said.

"Alright Una truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay out of Sam Rory and Cal who would you: do marry and kill."

"I would do Cal, marry Rory, and sorry but kill Sam."

"Damn its already eight o clock. We have to go we are supposed to be there now."

"But wait I'm still wearing a dress!" Puck said frantically.

"No time to change lets go."

As they entered breadstix they got some strange looks due to a teenage boy wearing a prom dress a girl wearing wet clothes and a wet boy.

Mr. Shue eyed them curiously as they approached.

"Why is Puck wearing a dress? Finn Rachel why are you guys wet?"

"We were playing truth or dare." Kurt simply said.

"Well have a seat. So I wish everyone could get a solo but they can't so here are the solos. Alexandra you and someone of your choice will be singing a duet. Quinn you get a solo and then we will have a group number." Alexandra was going to ask Sam to be her duet partner but she saw Sam giving Quinn a congratulatory kiss and ran to the bathroom. Rachel soon followed her close friend.

"Hey why are you so sad I mean sure you didn't get a solo but you got a duet." "It's not that. Its just I thought me and Sam really had something but he's with Quinn."

"I've been there. Twice actually. Finn and Quinn used to date you know."

"Yeah but it's just that Sam led me on and I'm so mad."

"Well you know what I have an idea if you'll let me be your duet partner."

"Of course you can but what's your idea?"

"Well my ex-boyfriend Jesse will be there and I have a song I want to sing to him and I feel like you could also sing it to Sam."

"Sounds great!"

**A/N: Alright so by popular demand Quinn got a solo. I hope you liked the truth or dare I tried to get every OC in if I didn't I'm really sorry and I'll make up for it next chapter. Review! **


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright everyone its time for sectionals! So in previous chapters I have tried to give every character a big part but this is a competition chapter so its kind of hard to. Hope you enjoy!**

Everyone was getting ready for sectionals in the dressing rooms.

The original New Directions who have all competed before were all totally calm and cool. However some of the newbies were freaking out.

Such as Mia who was running around panicing looking for her headband that was on her head.

Some got a little violent such as Alex who was pulling a Finn by kicking chairs around.

Then there were the ones like Amelie who were very used to performing.

Alexandra was a nervous wreck for her duet with Rachel but was being reassured by her duet partner.

Then there was Rory who was so nervous he was literally about to pee his pants.

"Alright guys all of the hard work and everything is about to pay off. Now I know the teams we are competing against aren't huge competition. But still give it your all."

Then a familiar face started to walk their way.

"Uh oh here comes ." Santana murmured before getting to a spot that she could easily eavesdrop from.

"Rachel." Jesse said walking up to her.

"Hello Jesse." Rachel said looking at the floor.

"So will you be doing a solo?"

"No a duet with Alexandra."

"Oh well I'll be looking forward to it. So have you finally come to your senses and dumped frankenteen?" Finn was only a few feet away trying but not succeeding however at tying a tie. He did not like where this was going.

"Actually Jesse me and Finn are extremely happy with each other. And as for coming to my senses I came to those last year when I didn't take you back."

"Ouch." Santana said from the spot she was eavesdropping in.

"Rachel one day you will regret this!"

"I don't think so but when you're in the audience listen closely because I'll be singing to you." Finn then walked over to Rachel and put his arms around her from behind.

"Should I be worried about this song you're singing for him?"

"No just hope I don't sing a song like this to you."

First up was Quinn singing her solo.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be? **

**Would you believe me or would you agree? **

**It's almost that feeling that we've met before. **

**So please tell me that you don't think I'm crazy. **

**When I tell you love has come here and now. **

**A moment like this some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. **

**Oh I can't believe its happening to me. **

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. **

**Everything changes but beauty remains something so tender I can't explain. **

**Well I may be dreaming but til I awake. **

**Could we make this dream last forever.**

**I want to cherish all the love we share. **

**A moment like this some people wait a lifetime for that one special kiss. **

**Oh I can't believe its happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. **

Everyone applauded as Quinn finished. However it was a bit unclear who she was singing to. Most assumed it was meant for Sam but if you saw the longing looks she was giving Zan who was standing in the wings you may think differently.

Next was the duet.

**Alexandra: Well I'm mad as hell and I can't take it no more. **

**Rachel: My bag is packed at the back of your door. **

**Alexandra: Cause I don't know who I am no more. You won the battle but you lost the war. Been in denial now I'm living the truth. **

**Rachel: Been down for a while now I'm standing up to you. **

**Both: This time. This time I'm gonna do it my way. **

**This time I'm finding out the hard way. **

**This time I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me. **

**No more closing back the real me. **

**Just wait in a minute you'll see. **

**This time it's in time it's my time getting back to the real me.**

Now the group number.

Parker: (rapping) What if I told you my city was the best and my city was a threat to the rest.

Group: This city is my city and I love it yeah I love it. I was born and raised here. I got it made here and if I had my way I'm gonna stay here.

Cal: From every corner to every block yeah whether it's warm or cold or downright stupid hot, hot.

Puck: From the problems all the way to the solutions. Forget all the drugs, gangs pollution no.

Group: Cause this city is my city yeah I love it yeah I love it.

Una: Yeah I was born and raised here I got it made here and if I had my way I'm gonna stay here.

Sam: For life ah ah For life ah ah.

Amelie: For life ah ah.

Finn: For life ah ah. For life ah ah. Alex:

Cause this city is my city and I love it yeah I love it.

By the time they were done everyone was applauding and giving them a standing ovation. To nobody's surprise the New Directions won however some new issues have arisen...

**A/N: Hope you guys like it next chapter I will include every character. Review please! **


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so it was pretty obvious that they were going to win sectionals so I didn't put alot of emphasis on that. Anyway now I am going to put more thought onto storylines. Remember if you have anything you would like your character to sing or do PM me about it! Review! **

"I just wanted to tell everyone how proud I am of your guys' performance at sectionals. But now we have to start preparing for regionals. So with that said this weeks assignment is emotion. Sing a song to someone in this room." Mr. Shue said writing emotion on the whiteboard.

Everyone was very excited about this assignment. Everyone pretty much knew who they were singing to. Except for Quinn and Sam.

Sam was extremely conflicted. Quinn was his girlfriend but he couldn't explain what he felt for Alexandra. She really understood him and made him feel good.

Quinn was having the same problem. She wanted to sing to Zan but Sam was her boyfriend. Also she was pretty sure people were catching on to the song she sang for him at sectionals.

Not everyone was this confused though.

Mia and Artie were in their own little world that only consisted of each other.

In the choir room sat Artie with Mia contently on his lap staring at him lovingly.

"I am so glad people know we're a couple now." Mia said putting her head on Sam's lap.

"Me too but it really doesn't feel very different."

"Really because now I can do this anytime I want." Mia said seductively as she leaned up and captured Artie's mouth with hers.

"I suppose it has it's upsides." Artie breathed out trying to catch his breath after his kiss with Mia.

"You bet it does." Mia said returning to her original position with her head on his chest.

Out in the hallway sat the glee guys minus Artie plus a few members of the football team ditching class by the lockers.

The guys were doing their best to ignore the obnoxious football players but it wasn't working,

"Dude have you seen that berry chick?"

"Yeah what a fine piece of equipment but have you seen her boobs they're so small."

This conversation was making all of the guys uncomfortable particularly Finn who was fuming with anger but was pretending he didn't hear anything.

Cal however who obviously likes Rachel wasn't as calmed and decided to be more vocal about it.

"Hey assholes why not instead of talking about a girl you could only get in your dreams you could actually try to get girlfriends."

"Okay let's leave before lady Cal breaks a nail."

Mr. Shuester heard the commotion going on so him plus the rest of the club followed him outside.

"What is going on out here?"

"Nothing there were just a couple of arrogant football players out here and I didn't like what they were talking about."

"Well what were they talking about?"

"Rachel." Cal mumbled looking at the ground.

Rachel's face turned a bright crimson.

"Finnocence where were you when this was going on?" Santana questioned rudely.

"I was trying to ignore them so I wouldn't embarrass you."

"You mean embarrass yourself?" Rachel said clearly hurt.

"No rach I just remember last year at prom you didn't want me and Jesse to fight."

"That was completely different I didn't want you fighting with him because you were being a jealous ass. You didn't defend me because you were afraid it would hurt your reputation and you know it." Rachel said storming off.

"There she goes again." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

While the exchange between Cal and Sam was going on Puck wasn't paying much attention.

He was more concerned with trying to get Linor to notice him. This had never happened before. Not once had a hot single chick not want him. For some reason it was a huge turn on.

Linor was also trying to impress someone. However it was not Puck she has her sights set on Cal who apparently had his sights set on Rachel.

To her it was so frustrating seeing home flirt with a girl who was unavailable. She wanted Cal more than anything and she knew just the song to prove it to him.

Linor was not the only one hot for Cal. Amelie also had a pretty big crush on him. Not that she would admit it not yet anyway.

For now she would just focus on dance. No distractions. No matter how sweet, kind or hot they are.

Adrianna had someone she would be singing to but it wouldn't be a romantic song. More of a breakup song. Rory was sweet and all but not her type.

She had her sights set on another man or rather woman. She was hot for hayley. She wasn't ashamed about her sexuality but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Hayley if she didn't feel the same way.

So for now she would focus on one thing at a time. First thing getting Rory off her back.

For the first time in a long time Parker had a real problem. He actually sort of liked the girl that he made cry. But there was one problem Coach Sylvester was not kidding when she said she had cameras installed in every room.

She saw them making out during duets week and told his girlfriend who is a cheerio and now she says if he doesn't set the record straight to her then his girlfriend has promised to make Sugar's life a living hell.

So he's decided to use this assignment as a way to set the record straight to Sugar since the only way to get things through these peoples thick skulls is through song.

Parker isn't the only one who has to man up. Zan has decided to finally man up and let Quinn know that he won't chase after her or pine for her and that if he wants her then it's now or never.

This made zan quite nervous since he is not the most vocal person but he has to work on that.

Another person who will be using this assignment to get their feelings across is Alex. He has finally decided to let Mercedes know his true feelings.

He doesn't think it will be too hard since there isn't much competition for her. Which really confuses him since Mercedes is like the most amazing girl he's ever met. She is like the complete package. She is totally real amazingly talented and to top it all off she is drop dead gorgeous.

So he isn't exactly sure why guys aren't lining up outside her door but hey he'll take it.

Then there was Alexandra who was just confused.

She was supposed to be mad at him but for some reason she found him extremely attractive still.

She tried so hard to wipe these thoughts from her head but they wouldn't leave. Alexandra decided it was because she needed closure so as a final gesture of closure she will be singing one last song to Sam.

Then you had the two girls who knew exactly what they wanted but just couldn't quite reach it.

There was Una who wanted Rory so so badly but he was taken by a girl with stunning looks and a great bold personality. She decided to once again let him know she felt but this time be more bold.

Then lastly you have Hayley. Hayley was most definitely not confused she knew just what she wanted. But her problem was that she couldn't be honest about it.

How was she supposed to sing an emotional song to a girl that she refused to admit to people she liked. That made things exceptionally difficult for this weeks assignment.

**A/N: I'm not super proud of this chapter but I just kept rewriting it and this was the best I got. I think the problem is I'm trying to fit every OC into every chapter. So let me know if you think that for some chapters I should just focus on one OC or if you like the way I'm writing and I should continue on like this. Please let me know. Also super important if you want your character to sing a song for this assignment give me a song because I'm sorry but I cannot come up with a song for every OC. For some I have a few ideas but not all. Review!**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey so thank you to those who sent songs in for their OC. Those of you who did are definitely featured in this story. I thought of a few songs for those of you who didn't. Hope you enjoy! Review!**

Glee club was starting for the day and Finn and Rachel still weren't talking although it may have helped if they made an effort to talk to each other.

Cal had decided to advantage of this period of time and decided to get closer to Rachel. Completely oblivious of the two other girls who were trying to get him to notice them.

Cal had been trying to get out of the friend zone with Rachel for quite a while but had no luck doing so. One day he decided to inform her of his feelings.

"Hey uh Rachel can I talk to you?" Cal asked nervously while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course you may."

"So you probably already are aware of how I feel about you."

"Yeah we have become really great friends." Rachel said completely oblivious to his affections.

"Well yeah but I mean my real passionate feelings." He said hoping she would catch on.

"Your passionate feelings?"

"Yeah as in when I see you my heart skips a beat those kind of feelings."

"Oh I see Cal while I am flattered you know I have a boyfriend."

"Oh I just assumed that after that fight you guys had last week it was over."

"We are not broken up we're just going through a rough patch."

"Whatever but Rachel you deserve better than what Finn is giving you. You deserve the compliments, you deserve to be stood up for when people make fun of you. You deserve to be loved."

"Finn does love me." Rachel spat out walking away from him to sit in the back of the choir room.

Cal knew that it was time for plan b.

"Hey guys so has anyone completed our emotion assignment." Mr. Shue said as he walked in.

The first hand to shoot up was Cal's and it was time for plan b to commence.

"So I chose a song that truly gets my emotion and thoughts across. The person I will be singing to knows exactly who they are."

"Alright take it away."

**Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself.**

**He will always be there to help her but she always belongs to someone else.**

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more.**

**I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain.**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. **

**And she will be loved. And she will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on your door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure but that doesn't matter anymore.**

**It's not alway rainbows and butterflies it moves us along yeah.**

**My heart is full and my doors always open you can come any time you want.**

**I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. **

**Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile.**

**And she will be loved and she will be loved.**

As he finished there were some mixed expressions. Everyone besides Finn, Rachel, Linor, and Amelie was in awe.

As for those four they were a completely different story.

Finn had a look of boiling rage, Rachel was giving him a look of pity because of what Finn would probably do to the boy. Amelie and Linor were jealous messes.

However although Amelie was keeping it to herself Linor most definitely was not.

"Mr. Shue I have a song that I would like to sing to Cal." Linor said as she shot her hand in the air.

"The floor is yours."

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she'll never get your humor like I do.**

**I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind if music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do.**

**But she wears short skirts I wear sneakers.**

**She's glee captain but I'm in the background dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see. You belong with me. You belong with me.**

**Walking down the streets you an your worn out jeans thinking this is how it ought to be.**

**Laughing on my park bench thinking to myself thinking to myself hey isn't this easy.**

By the end of the song Cal was just confused he had no idea she liked him. But Puck was just sort of devastated. For the first time in a long time he really liked a girl.

By this time glee club was over for the day and some people had some thinking to do.

Rachel knew she didn't like Cal like that and that Finn was the love of her life but was she the same to him. He hadn't looked at her a single time in glee club and the only time she saw emotion on his face was when Cal was singing to her.

Finn however knew he still loved Rachel but feared he was losing her to Cal and he couldn't let that happen. They had worked too hard to get where they were in their relationship. He thought that this would be like every other time they got into a fight where they would just make up in a few days but this time he knew it would take more.

The next day at school more drama awaited them particularly Zan.

Zan was STILL hopping down the hallway cursing his crutches with each step he took.

He could not wait til his knee was healed to the point where he could walk on his own.

But that isn't the only thing that Zan had to deal with. He was simply hopping down the hallway when he heard Quinn's voice calling him.

He would have gotten away and pretended he didn't hear her but those damn crutches were preventing him from moving any faster than an old lady with a walker.

In a few seconds Quinn had caught up to Zan.

"Hey Zan it's been awhile since we've talked."

"Yeah sure has."

"So do you have a song prepared for glee club?"

"Yeah I'm singing unsung."

"I love that song but you do realize it's a duet right?"

"Yeah well I was going to modify it so it was a solo." Not daring to look at her face.

"Well maybe instead I could be your partner." Quinn said hopefully.

Zan glanced at her face and she had that look on her face that only Quinn could have that made you give in. (You know the look)

"Alright I guess so."

"Great."

Meanwhile Quinn's boyfriend wasn't exactly being too faithful either.

Sam still obviously had feelings for Alexandra but didn't know how to break up with Quinn. Now he knew how Finn felt.

As he approached Alexandra he didn't know exactly why he was approaching her. But as soon as he got there he instantly regretted it.

"Oh Sam what can I do for you?" Alexandra asked trying to be polite.

"I just wanted to see how it was going." Total lie.

"Well since we both know why you're actually here you will be pleased to know that during glee club I will be getting my final closure with you."

"Oh uh that's great I'm happy for you." Again Sam total lie.

"Yeah okay well see you in glee."

Just down the hall was the happy couple Mia and Artie.

They weren't really talking about anything important just usual stuff similar to what Brittany might say.

"So Artie I'm gonna sing you a song today in glee." Mia said somewhat sexily.

"Really?" Artie asked surprised a girl had never really sung for him before.

"Yeah and it's a really sweet song. So prepare for waterworks." Mia said as she kissed Artie's cheek sweetly.

Not every couple was this happy however. Rory could sense that Adrianna was going to stray so he wanted to break it off first.

"Adrianna I'm sort if new to this dating thing so can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to break up with me?"

Adrianna's heart broke at the sight of his sad face but she knew he deserved the truth.

"In all honesty yes. But not because you aren't an amazing boyfriend but because I'm attracted to someone else."

"It's Sam isn't it. It's because I don't have the abs."

"No no look I'm actually attracted to a girl."

"Oh no not another one. First Brittany now you. Am I just like this machine that turns girls into lesbians?"

"No no it's not like that at all. I'm sorry I never should have said yes to going out with you."

"I understand i hope whoever it is makes you happy."

Hayley was having trouble coming up with a song that expressed her feelings perfectly

without completely giving it away.

The song needed to have emotion but not so much that it gave away who she was singing to.

She was debating on whether to sing it or not because she knew it would mean that her brother could potentially share who it was about.

She finally decided that the next day in glee club she would let her feelings out and if her brother said anything she would just deny it something she had been doing all her life.

**A/N: So I know that not everyone has performed yet but I decided to cut this chapter here for two reasons. One my computer already deleted the first copy of this and I don't want to rewrite the entire thing tonight. And two to give those of you who did not submit a song have a second chance to. But be warned you have to do it quick because tomorrow I will write the rest of this assignment so I need them quick! Also let me know who they're singing to. Review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I know I said I would have this chapter out yesterday but I was super busy with try outs for my high school dance team. (And I made it!) Anyway so here is this chapter hope you like it! Review!**

Una saw it all happen. Adrianna actually broke up with Rory! She couldn't be more excited and she knew that it would take something big to show Rory how she felt.

Then she realized she still hadn't done her glee assignment. So to kill two birds with one stone she decided to sing a song to him during glee.

It was finally time for glee. The moment where unknown feelings were to be revealed but who would be first.

"Alright so I hear more glee assignments have been done so who would like to go first." Mr Shue announced like always before flee club.

"Uh Mr. Shue if it's okay I would really like to go first." Finn said unsurely.

"Okay Finn the floor is yours."

"So I want to use this opportunity to apologize to my amazing girlfriend Rachel. At first I thought that it would just kind of pass and we'd make up but then Cal sang that song yesterday and I realized that she deserves to be treated better than I have been treating her. But worst of all I realized that if I didn't do something soon I could lose her forever and I can't let that happen so here is my song."

**Oh I had alot to say thinking on my time away **

**I missed you and things weren't the same**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**

**I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss I love all your sounds**

**I love the way you make my world go round**

**And baby I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

**This time to think I'm the blame **

**It's harder to get through the days**

**You get older and blame turns to shame**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right.**

**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue.**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss I love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go round.**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

While everyone was applauding Rachel got out of her seat to get up and kiss Finn.

"That was amazing and by the way you aren't gonna lose me anytime soon." Rachel said as Finn led her to his spot and she took a spot on his lap.

Next to raise their hand was Adrianna.

"So the song I am going to sing will be for a very special person. However until I know how they feel they shall remain nameless."

**Okay maybe this is the day **

**That I have to write a song about love**

**It's about time**

**LO LO LOVE love**

**I said I'd never write a song about love**

**But when it feels this good **

**a song fits like a glove**

**When you hold me and you tell me**

**That you misses me and call me milky**

**Damn it I'm a write a song about love**

**You're my key you unlock me**

**Keep me close keep me safe keep me happy**

**So sweet oh love**

**It's destiny so nothing stops me**

**I'll tell the world you're mine and you got me**

**So sweet oh love**

**I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love L.O.V.E love.**

"Well done and I hope that someday you can address this person. Who would like to go next?"

"Mr. Shuester I would." Una said super excitedly.

"Alright take it away."

"So this song goes out to Rory and I really want you to know how I feel."

Rory was surprised at this he had no idea that Una had feelings for him.

**Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall.**

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you darlin don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more.**

**Time stands still beauty in all that she is.**

**I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing right in front of me**

**Every breath every hour has come to this.**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you felony don't be afraid I have lived for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more.**

**As the song ended Una felt really vulnerable she had just poured her feelings out to him in front of the entire class. And he just sat there blankly. **

"Well Rory?" Una said impatiently.

"I uh don't know what to say."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Like I want to kiss you right now." Rory said as he stood up to give her a kiss.

"Alright who would like to go next?"

"I will." Alexandra said walking into the center of the choir room.

"So this song is going out to Sam Evans and this is my way of getting closure on us."

Sam sat there wanting to scream out no don't do it. But how could he next to him sat his girlfriend Quinn Fabray. He knew how she got when she was jealous or felt threatened he saw what happened last year with Rachel when she was with Sam.

So instead of saying how he truly felt he just sat there with an expression of true sorrow.

**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to.**

**As I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you.**

**Holding on the days drag on stupid girl I should have known I should have known. **

**That I'm not a princess this is ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell.**

**This isn't Hollywood this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**

**Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to play the upper hand.**

**I had so many dreams about you and me now I know.**

**That I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell.**

**This isn't Hollywood this is a small-town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**

At the end of this Sam really truly wanted to cry but he resisted. He instead sat there with a tough face.

"Great job."

"Can I go next." Parker said to everyones surprise.

"Um sure go right ahead."

"Alright so this one is for Sugar. Now what I'm saying I mean it so take it into consideration."

**Now listen to me baby before I love and leave you. They call me heart breaker. I don't wanna deceive you.**

**If you fall for me I'm not easy to please I might tear you apart. **

**Baby from the start I told you from the start.**

**I'm only gonna break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart.**

**"**Okay well despite the shortness it was very good."

Sugar then ran up to him and threw his arms around him.

"Oh I totally got what you trying to say!"

"You did?" Parker asked surprised.

"Yeah you were testing me to see if j really like you. And I totally passed." Sugar said jumping up and down squealing.

"No that isn't it."

"Don't deny true love." Sugar said dragging him to her seat.

"Moving on who's next?"

"Uh me I guess" Hayley said raising her hand.

"Alright take it away."

"So the person I'm singing to shall remain anonymous until I say otherwise."

**This is the place where I sit.**

**This is the place where I love you too much.**

**This is as hard as it gets.**

**Cause I'm getting tired of pretending that I'm tough**

**I'm here I you want me I'm yours you can hold me.**

**I'm empty and taking and tumbling and breaking**

**Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I wish you would.**

**I dream a world where you understand**

**That I dream a million sleepless nights.**

**But I dream a fire when you touch my hand.**

**But it twists into smoke an turns off the lights.**

**I'm speechless and faded it's too complicated**

**Is this how the book ends nothing but good friends.**

"Wow that was beautiful who wants to go next?"

"I will and I need a little help from Brittany and Santana for this one." Mia said standing up.

"This one is for my awesome boyfriend Artie."

**I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell.**

**I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way.**

**I trade my soul for a wish pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way.**

**Your stare was holding ripped jeans skin was showing.**

**Got night wind was blowin where do you think you're going baby.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy so here's my number so call me maybe. **

**It's hard to look right at you baby but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**And all the other boys try to chase but here's my number so call me maybe.**

"That was such a fun song great job! Who wants to go next?"

"We will." Quinn said raising her hand.

Sam was confused and infuriated. How come she got to sing and talk to people that she clearly has feelings for.

**Zan: Feelings uninvited unable to hide it. Steer clear of this mess it's best if I don't see your face. Cause everytime you're near me. My knees start this shaking. You're way too charming with that look upon your face.**

**Both: Cause on a whim I might just kiss you. I don't know I might just tell you I should go before I come undone. I gotta walk away or we might both have issues. Stay away but I might miss you. Why is this song better left unsung. Better left unsung**

**Quinn: But what if I had told you. Not so bad if I do tell me what would happen happen if I did. This all seems so silly I never hide my feelings. Maybe I might just be onto something.**

**Both: Cause on a whim I might just kiss you. Out of nowhere I might just tell you. I should go before I come undone. I gotta walk away or we might both have issues. Stay away but I might miss you. Why is this sing better left unsung.**

At the end if the song they pulled a 'finchel'. They just couldn't resist each other so right there in front of the glee club they were making out.

**A/N: Hope this chapter satisfied you! Next chapter I'm thinking about doing a musical but I know absolutely nothing about musicals so if someone who knows what they're doing cod help me that would be great! Review!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey so I hope I did this chapter well I got ALOT of help. A very special thank you ****annalucindaberry****Caroline idina fabray****newclassic22**** and ****lalaland1863.**** This chapter would not be done without you guys! Review!**

Everyone was buzzing with excitement in the choir room because today was the day that they found out what musical they would be doing.

Puck noticed something unusual about the seating arrangement today. He saw Rachel sitting by herself so he decided to swoop in to sit next to her before that Cal guy who had like a huge crush on her came in. Talk about doing a dude a favor.

As he was passing where Finn was sitting oddly enough with the newbies surrounding him. He overheard what they were talking about. Finn was telling them about all of the stupid stuff that he (Puck) had done.

At first he thought he was just being paranoid but then he heard Finn say "Then my "best friend" went and slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant."

He couldn't believe Finn was telling everyone about this. Now his chances with Linor were pretty much ruined forever.

Puck then decided instead of saving Finn from Cal sitting by Rachel he would take his normal seat but he then realized that Cal was over with Finn not only that but Cal and Amelie seemed awfully cuddly.

So being the gentleman he was he went back to sit next to Rachel.

"Hey berry." Puck said not disguising his anger over what Finn was doing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just your stupid boyfriend who can't let things go and gossips as much as Santana."

"Wait a minute Finn is gossiping?" Rachel said amused and appalled at her boyfriends behavior.

"Yeah but just forget I said anything I don't want to seem like some whiny chick."

Finns POV:

I know it seems wrong of me to be gossiping about a guy that I've known since I was like five but believe me something big brought this on.

**!Flashback!**

I was in Mr. Shues office waiting for him to get back from some meeting when I came across the casting for the musical coming up.

I was excited when I saw it was grease. Not because I'm into that musical or anything but that was the first song I sang with Rachel.

I decided to sneak a little look at the casting.

My face instantly fell when I saw it. The female lead was Rachel which was good but next to the part of Danny it said: Finn or Puck?

What the hell did that mean? He refused to split a part with Puck.

**End of flashback:**

As I finished remembering why I was so mad Rachel started walking my way and she looked mad!

End of Finn's POV:

"Finn why were you talking about Puck?" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"I wasn't talking about him." Finn lied.

"Really? So if I went and asked any of them they would say that you weren't just talking about all of the stupid things Puck has done."

"Fine I may have been saying a little something something about Puck?"

"All I want to know is why?"

"Because yesterday I was in mr. shues office and I came across the castings for the musical we're doing. We are doing grease by the way. I saw that you were lead but he was either going to pick me or Puck."

"That has got to be the most petty thing I have ever heard."

"It isn't that bad. You know I'm sensitive when it comes to Puck."

"Well Finn maybe just maybe it's time to let it go." Rachel said walking back to her spot next to Puck.

"Alright everyone I know you're all excited about this years musical and rather than going through and having everyone audition I just assigned parts out. So here is the list:

Danny- Puck

Sandy- Rachel

Frenchy- Linor

Marty- Una

Jan- Amelie

Doody- Cal

Kenickie- Zan

Sonny- Finn

Roger- Alex

Teen Angel- Kurt

Vince- Blaine

Cha cha- Alexandra

Eugene- Parker

Miss Lynch- Hayley

Patty-Mia

Betty- Adrianna

"Mr. Shue I didn't get the part I wanted." Zan said raising his hand.

"Well what would you like."

"Could I maybe play Johnny?"

"Well then who will play Kenickie?"

"I'll do it." Hayley eagerly said raising her hand.

"Hayley you do realize that's a male role right?"

"Yeah so? I feel like I'd make a better Kenickie than Miss. Lynch anyway."

"Okay I guess that maybe Brittany can play Miss. Lynch."

"Is Miss. Lynch related to Jane Lynch?" Brittany asked and as usual everyone chose to ignore her question.

"Alright let's get to work!"

After glee club was over for the day everyone filtered out of the choir room including Mr. Shue.

The only people left were Hayley and Adrianna.

"So I guess we are going to be playing love interests." Adrianna said awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Yeah but I'm sure we can be professional about this." Hayley said trying not to sound too eager.

"Of course. I have no trouble kissing a girl."

"Well I look forward to working with you." Hayley said clearly trying to disguise the fact that she really wanted to kiss Adrianna.

Meanwhile Cal and Amelie had gotten noticeably closer.

Not just good friends more like Amelie was reciprocating the feelings Cal always wanted Rachel to.

"So are you excited for the musical?" Amelie asked putting her head on Cal's shoulder.

"I guess but I'm more excited about my date tonight with my amazing girlfriend."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Amelie asked surprised.

"Yeah I mean we have gotten a lot closer since emotion week. We've also kissed quite a few times. I mean of course we don't have to be boyfriend girlfriend if you don't want to."

"No no I want to it's just that we've never really talked about it."

"Well then let's talk about it tonight."

Things with Mia and Artie were also going pretty well.

"Artie doesn't it make you sort of mad that you don't even get to be an extra in the musical?" Mia asked concerned.

"No because I talked to Mr. shue about it and he gave me the part of the director."

"Ooh my man the director. I like the sound of that."

"Wait until you see me work my magic." Artie said suggestively.

"You know if you weren't so cute I would think you were a total pig."

"Yeah. Hey hop on I'll give you a ride to class."

On the way down the hall they saw Mercedes staring longingly at Alex.

"You know if you want him you just have to talk to him?" Mia said trying to be helpful.

"It isn't that simple I've never really opened up to anyone."

"Well maybe now is the time to start."

Mercedes taking Mia's advice walked right up to Alex.

"Hi Alex! You probably don't know me my name is-"

"Mercedes Jones." Alex finished for her.

"Yeah how'd you know we've never really talked?"

"Well it's sort of hard not to notice you. Every day in glee club I hear you belting something out behind me. I should actually be asking you how you know my name."

"This is going to sound creepy but I've memorized your name since I saw you audition for glee club."

"Wait you noticed me?"

"Yeah why is that so surprising?"

"It's just that usually people don't like to notice me."

"Well I know how you feel usually people don't compliment me before Rachel berry."

"I'm not such a fan of her. Too much of a diva for my taste."

"I like you we should hang out this weekend."

"Totally!"

Also Quinn and Zan had some stuff to talk about.

"Zan I don't understand you."

"There really isn't much to me." Zan said sarcastically.

"I meant that I don't understand why you haven't talked to me these past few weeks."

"Well I figured it would be best if I stayed away while you and Sam work things out."

"There is no me and Sam. At least not anymore. I'm not really sure if there was any at all this time around."

"Well then why did you get so possessive of him?"

"Only to Alexandra because she kept on insulting me and it was because I had Sam."

"Well there isn't much to talk about."

"What about our kiss?"

"Not now I have a lot on my mind. I get to go to the doctors this week to see how well my knee is recovering."

"Maybe I could come with for you know moral support."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Please!"

"Fine."

**A/N: So I decided to avoid this chapter getting to lengthy that next chapter will be the musical. Also I realized that I haven't given as much attention to some characters as I have to others. So in this chapter I tried to work on that a bit. Also Supagleek I will have Una in the next chapter I know I haven't included her as much and I'm sorry. Alright again thank you to the people who are helping me. I am not done with your help yet. Review!**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright so first and most importantly if you did not read the chapter I submitted on Thursday then this will make no sense. Secondly if you have any ideas for your character PM me! Review!**

The rehearsal for the musical was in full-swing. Opening night was in one day and everyone was trying to 'become' their character.

The rehearsal for you're the one that I want was happening and Finn was getting jealous very quick but everyone just ignored it.

While this was happening Una was reviewing her lines.

"Need some help?" Rory asked as he put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Rory? You scared me!"

"Sorry I just wanted to see you."

"Well you're forgiven but only because you're so sweet."

"So are you bummed you didn't get the part of Sandy?"

"Not really. I mean sure it would have been nice but at least I got a part."

"True although I would have loved to see you as sandy." Rory said putting his forehead against hers.

"Well maybe I just need more practice. And for the record I think you would make an awesome Danny."

"Well I think I need more practice than you." Rory said blushing intensely.

"Maybe sometime next week you could come over and we could work on some stuff."

"But won't the musical be over by then?" Rory asked completely clueless.

"Just come over okay." Una said while chuckling at how cute he was when he was confused.

Across the room sat Alexandra trying to remember her lines while she kept telling herself "there is no such thing as a small part only small actors." She was pretty happy that her best friend got the lead role.

Then the one person she wanted to talk to least came over. Sam Evans.

"So you working hard or hardly working."Sam said with a cheesy grin.

Damn him and his cuteness Alexandra thought as she tried to ignore him.

"Look I know you're still unhappy with me but do you think that maybe just maybe we still have a chance?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sam I thought I made this clear. I got my closure on you last week with the emotion assignment. I don't want to go through that again."

"I promise you won't. This time I won't hurt you I'll make you feel loved and I'll cherish my time with you this time."

"While that's a lovely thought can we discuss this after the musical I really just want to focus on this."

"Of course. Anything for you."

It was opening night and the guys were really excited for their grease lightning number.

Finn's hard feelings toward Puck had already subsided however Puck was still very angry about Finn telling everyone about all of the stupid stuff he's done.

Puck didn't have time to be angry though because it was grease lightning time!

Why this car is automatic  
>It's systematic<br>It's hydromatic  
>Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)<p>

We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
>Oh yeah<br>(Keep talking whoa keep talking)  
>A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah<br>(I'll get the money i'll kill to get the money)  
>With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door<br>You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit  
>In Grease Lightning<br>Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
>(Grease lightning go grease lightning)<br>Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
>(grease lighting go grease lightning)<br>You are supreme the chicks will scream for grease lightning  
>Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/grease/greased_ ]  
>We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins<br>Oh yeah  
>A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins<br>Oh yeah  
>With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks<br>You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
>Grease lightning<p>

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
>(Grease lightning go grease lightning)<br>Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lane trial  
>You are supreme the chicks will cream for grease lightning<br>Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
>(Grease lightning go grease lightning)<br>Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
>(Grease lightning go grease lightning<br>You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
>Lightning, lightning, lightning<br>Lightning, lightning, lightning  
>Lightning ye that's so right baby<p>

The girls were all very excited for their look at me I'm Sandra Dee song. Overall the show was going well nobody had forgotten their lines. Everyone was staying in character very well. It was the girls turn and it was time for look at me I'm Sandra Dee.

Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
>Lousy with virginity<br>Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
>I can't; I'm Sandra Dee<p>

Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day  
>I was not brought up that way<br>Won't come across,  
>Even Rock Hudson lost<br>His heart to Doris Day

I don't drink (no)  
>Or swear (no)<br>I don't rat my hair (eew)  
>I get ill from one cigarette<br>(cough, cough, cough)  
>Keep your filthy paws<br>Off my silky draws  
>Would you pull that crap with Annette?<p>

As for you Troy Donahue,  
>I know what you wanna do<br>You got your crust  
>I'm no object of lust<br>I'm just plain Sandra Dee

Elvis, Elvis, let me be!  
>Keep that pelvis far from me!<br>Just keep your cool  
>Now your starting to drool<br>Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!

Sandy:Are you making fun of me Riz?  
>Rizzo:Some people are so touchy!<p>

It was finally time for their closing number We go together and as they were singing it they realized how much it truly applied to them.

[Danny and Sandy]  
>We go together like<br>rama lama lama  
>ke ding a de dinga a dong<br>remembered for ever like  
>shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom<p>

[Sandy, Danny, Rizzo & Kenickie]  
>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang<br>shoo-bop  
>That's the way it should be<br>Wha oooh yeah!

[All]  
>We're one of a kind<br>Like dip di-dip di-dip  
>Doo-bop a doo-bee doo<br>Our names are signed  
>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy<br>boog-e-dy  
>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<br>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
>shoo-bop<p>

We'll always be like one  
>Wa-wa-wa-waaa!<p>

When we go out at night  
>And stars are shinin' bright<br>Up in the skies above  
>Or at the high school dance<br>Where you can find romance  
>Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove<p>

[Can be broken up into groups]  
>Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong<br>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<br>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y<br>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom<br>Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong  
>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom<br>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo<br>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
>shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<br>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

[Guys]  
>A wop ba-ba lu-mop<p>

[Girls]  
>A wop bam boom<p>

We're for each other like  
>A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom<br>Just like my brother is  
>Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom<br>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
>We'll always be together<br>Wha oooh yeah!  
>We'll always, be together<br>We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together [End here or fade out]<br>A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!

It had just then hit them that they were all a family they had even welcomed the newbies into their little family.

They only had so many days left before a large majority left to go their own way.

As the show ended they went on stage together and took their final bows. The musical had been a huge hit and they have eachother to thank.

**A/N: So I got some questions about the auditions for the musical. Well I decided not to do those because you guys don't like reading them and they aren't very fun to write. Besides they don't really effect anything. Also I decided just to include some performances in this chapter no actual scenes I'm sorry if you didn't like it but even with the help of four amazing people it still would have been difficult since I've never seen it before. Let me know what you think. Review!**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I have my reasons. One I only got a total of three reviews! Seriously that is ridiculous considering the fact that I am writing story lines for twelve OCs. Also if you are still reading this please review and let me know so I can continue writing for your OC. If you don't review or PM me or something I might cut your character. I just want to say thank you to those who did review. Review!**

Alexandra was getting her books from her locker when someone came up behind her.

"Guess who?" Sam said teasingly.

"Sam you can't keep sneaking up on me like this." Alexandra said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry it's just that the musical is over and you said we would talk about this after the musical is over and guess what it's over."

"I guess I sort of did promise that didn't I?"

"You most certainly did and I refuse to take no for an answer so tomorrow night seven o'clock you me date."

"So demanding. And what happens if I say no?" Alexandra said teasing Sam.

"That's not an option baby." Sam said walking away leaving Alexandra with a smile that only Sam could give her.

Just down the hall a little ways was Mia and Artie were talking well not as much talking as making out.

"Artie you have to let me take you out tomorrow I just got some money from grandparents because they were so proud of my performance in grease." Mia said interrupting the make out session in the middle of the hallway.

"But Mia that would be our first real date and it's kind of customary for the man to pay for the first date."

"Babe I get it I just want to have a good time with my boyfriend who I like very much and what better time than tomorrow."

"I know it's just I don't know I might feel a little weird about it."

"There is no reason to feel weird about anything it's just me paying instead of you."

"Alright fine I guess I lose." Artie put his hands up in defeat.

"You're damn right you lose now take me to class."

Adrianna however was not having such a great time. While she was happy that maybe just maybe Hayley returned the same feelings for her there was some stuff going on at home.

Her and her mom had gotten into yet another fight and the usually perky Adrianna was very distant an anti social today. During history she was replaying what happened last night over and over in her mind.

**Flashback:**

Adrianna was walking into her house after school that day when she saw her mother on their couch with yet another strange man on top of her.

"Mom what the hell!" Adrianna screamed appalled by her mothers actions yet again.

"Oh hi honey. Is something wrong?"

"Mom who is this guy and where is dad?"

"This is Dan the dry cleaning guy and your father is out with your brother right now. Dan I think it's time for you to go." Her mom said sensing yet another fight between herself and Adrianna going to go down.

"Mom you are cheating on dad! Do you know how hurt he would be if he found out?"

"Well that is why he won't find out. Right?" Her mom said with a pointed look.

"I don't know maybe he will find out. We both know damn well that if he were to ever find out you wouldn't be able to pay for your alcohol that you need so damn much."

"I see what's going on here you're just jealous."

"Jealous. Me jealous." Adrianna said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yep you're just jealous because you know no matter how hard you try you will never be like me. Let's face it all you will ever be is some sad pathetic girl who is so pathetic that she can't even decide whether she likes boys or girls but at the end of the day can't get either because she is just so freaking fat."

After her moms drawn out speech she made a bee line for the bathroom sticking her fingers down her throat like she had done so many times before.

**End of flashback:**

Adrianna was drawn from her thoughts when she received a text.

**From Hayley: **

**Hey Ade just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tomorrow as a celebratory dinner for our performance in grease let me know!**

This lit up Adrianna's face like a Christmas tree. She of course knew what her answer would be.

**From Adrianna: **

**Sure Hay! I would love to!**

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**A/N: Okay so for those of you who weren't included do not be alarmed next chapter will be date night for all of the OCs and I just included these particular characters because they reviewed so I wanted to give them a little treat. Also let me know if you have any songs for your character to sing. Review!**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey so I know I haven't updated in like a week but this week has been extra busy. Also after this chapter I won't be able to get another chapter out for about two week because I am going to Florida. But if you guys are good reviewers I might get another chapter out before that "hint hint wink wink" As for this chapter goes it is date night your character will only go on a date if you reviewed. On with the story. Review!**

It was Saturday night and the majority of the glee club was getting ready for either a hot date with their significant other or patching things up with whom they hoped to be their significant other.

The first lovely couple to go out was Amelie and Cal.

Neither of them wanted anything too fancy so they settled for a candlelit dinner in Cal's dining room.

"I know it's not much but I prefer more quiet secluded places." Cal explained nervously rubbing his neck.

"No it's perfect. Especially since you're here." Amelie said giving a Cal a kiss on the cheek.

"So uh we should probably sit down?" Amelie said to Cal as he seemed a little out of it just standing there staring at her.

"Oh yeah of course take a seat." Cal said as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman." Amelie cooed at Cal.

"Yeah so are you a dancer?" Cal asked because this part intrigued him the most after the whole truth or dare thing.

"Yeah I suppose you could call it my creative outlet. I need something to entertain me and keep me busy."

"Well that's cool I just sort of noticed how great actually no how amazing you were at Santana's little truth or dare party."

"Thanks." Amelie was blushing hard at this.

"Toast to the beginning of something great." Cal said as held his glass up to toast.

They then shared a passionate kiss that they really weren't sure how long it lasted.

Mia and Artie were going on a pretty hot themselves but neither of them wanted to have it at their houses so they went to breadsticks.

Artie couldn't believe how hot Mia looked. She was wearing a strapless aqua blue gown that hugged in all the right places not to mention that it didn't go far past her thighs.

"Wow Mia you look-."

Mia saw his loss for words and giggled at how cute her boyfriend was.

"Thanks so do you." She finished for him.

"So how are you on this lovely night." Mia said in a fancy voice.

"Fine thank you."

"You know what I just realized we have been going out for like a month and this is the first time we've actually went to dinner."

"That is pretty weird."

"Do you still feel weird about the fact that I'm paying?" Mia asked knowing that these past few days he had been pretty weird about it.

"No I realized that by you paying I can save up for a much better date than breadsticks." Artie joked.

"Ooh is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

"Challenge accepted." Mia then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Sam and Alexandra weren't that calm. They knew that this date wouldn't be as much making out as it would be mostly talking.

They didn't want to stay in or go somewhere too crowded because they knew that there may be some yelling involved.

They decided to meet at the park because it was nice and secluded also if there was any yelling no one would hear it.

"Hi." Alexandra said somewhat shyly when she saw Sam waiting for her in the park.

"You look beautiful." Sam said trying to ease the tension.

"Don't try to butter me up with complements we have a lot of talking to do so let's get to it."

"Alright well where do we start?"

"How about from the part where you were leading me on when in reality you were just going to go back into Quinn's arms."

"I wasn't trying to lead you on I was actually trying to hide my feelings for you because I knew that if Quinn knew that I really liked you she would make your life a living hell like she has done with Rachel for the past three years."

"I could have handled it." Alexandra said looking down so that Sam wouldn't see her tears.

"Why are you crying I thought that we were really getting somewhere. Damn it's something I said isn't it dammit my mouth always gets me in trouble."

Alexandra couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was being.

"Why are you laughing now. You're sending me mixed signals here."

"I'm sorry it's just I'm tired of being lonely and I'm afraid if I do start a relationship you'll stray but at the same time you are so cute an funny without trying to be that it makes me wanna-."

"Wanna what?" Sam whispered seductively.

"Kiss you."

Sam then leaned in and pulled Alexandra in for a passionate kiss.

Rory decided to surprise Una by taking her out to an authentic Irish restaurant on the other side of town.

"Rory where are we going?" Una asked anxiously.

"You will just have to wait and see."

About four minutes later they arrived at their destination and Una was speechless and in awe of the guy who she hoped was her boyfriend.

"Rory you didn't have to do this."

"No I wanted to. This is my way of apologizing for being such an ass and not realizing that you were there the whole time."

"Well thank you it's lovely and such an amazing surprise."

"Now I need to know one thing before I start to like you even more than I already do."

"Okay what?"

"Are you a lesbian because the last two girls I liked have been and I'm really hoping you're not."

"Rest assured I'm not." Una said giggling at how sincere that question was.

The next date was more of a secret hot date.

Puck had somehow convinced Linor to have secret make out sessions with her in the back of his car.

"Babe this is hot and all but why do we always have to do this private?"

"Because I don't want people thinking that this is a relationship other than making out."

"You don't want that?" Puck asked looking kind of hurt.

"No do you?"

"Yeah actually why don't you?"

"Well due to your history with women I do not want to be added to that long list of sluts who you've dated and ditched."

"Well with you it will be different."

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm sure it will. I'm sure you won't just use me for sex then leave me. And if I got pregnant you would probably tell me to blame it on some other guy." Linor felt bad the minute those words came out.

"I'm sorry Puck i shouldn't have said that." She apologized quickly.

"Just get out." He growled.

"No I'm sorry maybe we can talk."

"I said get out!"

The last date neither of them really considered it a date because they weren't sure if the other one wanted it to be a date or not.

Hayley and Adrianna met up at one of Lima's few fancy restaurants.

"So great job with grease." Adrianna said trying to start the conversation.

"Thanks you too, also great job with the kiss although I'm sure we made many people upset with it."

"Then screw them they don't matter." Adrianna said with a smile.

Come on Adrianna just tell her how you feel. You are perfectly comfortable with who you are. Adrianna thought to herself.

"So um what kind of date is this exactly?" Adrianna asked trying to slowly ease into letting her know how she feels.

"Who said anything about a date?" Hayley said quickly getting defensive by habit.

"Sorry I was just wondering why exactly we were here."

"Well it's not cause I'm a lesbian that's for sure," Hayley felt her throat closing up she had to get out of there.

"Well thanks for the dinner but I really should be going. Bye."

Hayley broke into tears when she got to her car.

Why can't I be normal? She kept sobbing to herself.

**A/N: Alright so I'm sorry to those of you whose dates didn't exactly go well but they couldn't all just be happily ever after. That would be too boring lol! Don't worry though I have plans. I'm also really sorry because I may not be able to get another chapter out for a few weeks because I'm going Florida but I will try to update again tomorrow. Also once again your character will definitely be featured in the next chapter if you review. Review!**


	16. chapter 17

**A/N: Alright so no excuse as to why I haven't update in like two weeks other than that I was on vacation but that doesn't explain the other week. I just got really addicted to this website called fanpop. Also as of now I am only writing for these characters.**

**Amelie **

**Cal**

**Mia**

**Alexandra**

**Una**

**Linor**

**Adrianna**

**Hayley**

**Now if you're still reading this and your character is not there that means you haven't reviewed. So review and fix that. Review!**

The next day in the choir room was very intense for four particular people.

Puck was staring at everything with an intense death glare because he was clearly still very upset by what Linor said at their date.

Linor was completely oblivious to this well known fact as she was avoiding any kind of contact with him whatsoever.

Amelie and Cal were just kind of focusing on each other and nothing else. They probably would have started making out right there if there hadn't been a room full of people who would yell at them.

Mia and Artie surprisingly weren't sitting next to each other. Mia really wasn't sure why but when Artie rolled his chair in here he purposefully put his chair in the tiny space between Alexandra and Rachel.

Alexandra on the other hand was confused. She really did like Sam but was too afraid that he would stray back to Quinn. She was best friends with Rachel so of course she had heard the horror stories from her.

Sam was also confused but not for the same reason as Alexandra. Sam was confused just because he's Sam and he had just had math before this.

Una was completely and totally head over heals for Rory. She couldn't help the gaze that just oh so naturally drifted his way. Rory felt the same but maybe not quite as strongly.

As for Adrianna and hayley well let's just say that they were on opposite sides of the choir room.

Hayley's stare was burning into Adrianna but Adrianna was too busy keeping her hood up and hiding her tears.

She had another fight last night with her mom and this was the worst yet.

***FLASHBACK***

"You! You told your father didn't you!" Adrianna's mother screamed at her the minute she walked in the room.

"Yeah I did." Adrianna simply said trying to avoid a fight.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"He deserved to know that you were having numerous affairs." Adrianna said realizing that there was no way around this fight.

"Well guess what this isn't so great for you either father left this morning. You're stuck with me and no one can protect you now!" Adrianna's mom said with a menacing smirk.

"Well who knows maybe since you can no longer pay for your booze you will turn into a normal human being!"

Instead of mustering up a response her mom simply lifted her hand swung it across her face.

"You tell anyone I hit you and you will regret it!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

As she remembered this a silent tear dripped down her face.

Meanwhile hayley was busy figuring out ways to shake her growing reputation as a lesbian. She knew there was nothing to be ashamed of she just couldn't admit it yet. She really wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

The growing tension between Artie and Mia was becoming too much so she got up and walked over to him.

"Uh hey Artie you know there's a spot by me."

"No thanks I'm good here." Artie said not making eye contact.

"You know what I'm done with this. Why are you so upset with me?"

"If you must know I am upset with you because you have cheated on me."

"I cheated on you?" Mia asked disbelievingly.

"Well theoretically. I've noticed when you walk down the hall you like to check out other guys."

"So your mad at me me because I check out other guys. First of all no I don't second of all even if I did you check out other girls all the time. Look Artie I am not having this conversation now." Mia said folding her arms walking over to Santana and Brittany. Who she was clearly going to tell everything that just happened to.

**Puck's thoughts:**

Dude this so isn't like you! Moping around because one chick bad mouthed you.

You are the puck-asaurus! Now instead of letting that one chick have the satisfaction of bringing you down move on to another. But who?

Jackpot!

End of Puck's thoughts:

Pucks eyes drifted over to Hayley as he was scanning the room and he realized something. She was hot she was all tough and didn't take any crap yet she was still uber hot.

"Why hello there." Puck said walking over Hayley.

"Puck can I help you with something?" Hayley asked already annoyed.

"No it's what I can help you with. You see I heard about you and Adrianna."

"What are you talking about. We-we were just friends."

"Look I understand you aren't ready to come out. So I was thinking a date with me certainly could help with that."

"Let me guess if I don't go out with you you tell everyone."

"No I would never do that. It's not my place. However if you were to go out with me it might get people off your back for a little bit."

"I suppose it would. Alright fine I'll go out with you."

"Great it's a date." Puck practically yelled in order for Linor to hear. And when she did well let's just say if looks could kill Puck would be dead.

"Excuse me Puckerman can I speak to you for a moment?" Linor said in a fake sweet voice.

"Why of course Linor." Puck said returning the same fake sweetness.

"How could you go out with her?"

"Well why wouldn't I? I mean it seems as if a certain ex-makeout partner of mine made it very clear that no relationship would come of it so I really wasn't seeing anyone."

"Look we both know that Hayley doesn't play for our team so to speak."

"Linor let me get one thing straight with you. You can talk about my mistakes all you want. But outing someone on their sexuality is not cool and if you do it then I will no longer acknowledge you as a fellow Jew."

"Ok Puck now let me get one thing straight with you. First of all I would never out someone on their sexuality it's not fair. Second of all I don't understand why you're so upset by what I said I told you I was sorry."

"Because I felt like I could just have a fresh start with someone and not have them know about my mistakes. But then you found out and started judging me on it."

"I was not judging you."

"Yes you were. This conversation is officially over."

"Fine this conversation may be over but I am not through with this."

Amelie and Cal were just thankful that they weren't like the other couples who had a ton of drama in their lives.

"Hey Cal? I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend I have a huge dance competition and it would mean alot if you were there."

"Then I'll be there." Cal said kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips.

Una and Rory were just kind of contently sitting there hand in hand but Rory's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Finally walked in the room.

"Hey guys! This week is about redefining classics. So pick a song that we have sang over the past two years and sing it. For those of you who weren't here I will post a list. At the end of the week I will pick one of our more powerful group numbers and we will perform it again since it will have a whole new meaning due to our new additions."

**A/N: Wow that chapter was fun. Ok so I think I have totally screwed most of your guys' characters up completely. Also to amelie and cal's owners trust me they are not safe from drama. Also let me know if I am taking it to far. Because I feel like with a few of them particularly Adrianna I may be pushing it a little. Sorry to Mia but I feel like your character has had it too good so I needed some drama. Also if you are wondering why I am doing what I am doing with your character look below.**

**Amelie: Right now no drama but there will be next chapter.**

**Cal: Right now no drama but there will be next chapter.**

**Mia: I needed some drama in there for her.**

**Linor: It's just so fun to make your character bitchy! I love that you let me do that!**

**Adrianna: You gave me such a good topic with her mom that I just had to use it.**

**Hayley: You gave me a good topic with her insecure about her sexuality so I'm trying to go for it.**

**Una: Next chapter I promise you plenty of drama for your character in particular.**

**Alexandra: You weren't in this chapter but next chapter you will be.**

**Also be sure to let me know what past glee song you want your character to sing! Review!**


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG! I suck at updating! I am so sorry! I am here now and I would say I'll update sooner in the future. But let's be honest I can't promise anything lol! Anyway here it is I hope you like it. Review!**

Glee club started pretty much the same way it ended last time. Alot of awkward silences and some making out which caused some awkward silences.

Adrianna was still upset because of her mom and if she was being honest she wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Hayley's arm. But Hayley obviously wanted Puck. Well Adrianna could tell that something was going on there but she was too buy dealing with her mom.

Hayley on the other hand was completely and totally annoyed with Puck. He kept touching her ass and calling himself "Puckasaurus" Seriously! Who does that? The worst part is she wasn't getting any reaction out at Adrianna not that she was ready to come out or anything but it would be nice to feel actually desired you know?

Puck however was getting desired effects out of Linor. He could just feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. Oh yeah he was the man.

Linor wasn't going to let him have all the fun though. She had a little something of her own planned out and it was gonna be good.

Rory was sitting rather uncomfortably with Una. He could tell she was hiding something but wouldn't say what and he was afraid to ask.

As for Artie and Mia they were both waiting for the other to apologize first.

Cal and Amelie probably would have been making out but she was rambling about how nervous she was for her dance competition and Cal being a good boyfriend was sitting listening intently.

Alexandra well her and Sam were one of the couples making out. And they were receiving a glare from Quinn.

"Alright guys who I ready to perform their assignments?" asked coming into the room.

" we are." Amelie said raising her hand.

"Great let's hear it."

"So me and Cal did a duet we hope you like it."

**[Cal]  
>Now I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<strong>

**[Amelie]  
>Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you<strong>

**[Cal]  
>I've been waiting for so long<br>Now I've finally found someone  
>To stand by me<br>Quinn  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical fantasy**

**Both**

**Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each others hand  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<br>Just remember!**

**You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love (This could be love)<br>because**

**I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<strong>

**Hey baby, hey baby**

**With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know  
>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control<br>Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
>"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)<br>Just remember!**

** . **

**You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
>(I can't get enough of)<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love (this could be love) because<strong>

**(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<br>Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you**

**(repeat chorus)**

"I remember when me and Sam did that duet it was pretty kick ass. Right Sam?" Quinn asked clearly trying to get a reaction out of Alexandra.

"Yeah I remember too. Also if I remember correctly that duet didn't win us sectionals in fact we tied with the warblers." Sam said making Quinn put her bitch face on.

"Okay well I think that both versions were great. Anyone else finish their assignment?"

"I did but I need the girls help they are kinda my background dancers." Hayley said bringing the rest of the girls up to the front of the room.

"So if anyones song is kickass its this one."

**Your Butt Is Mine  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>Just Show Your Face  
>In Broad Daylight<br>I'm Telling You  
>On How I Feel<br>Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
>Don't Shoot To Kill<br>Come On, Come On,  
>Lay It On Me All Right...<strong>

**I'm Giving You  
>On Count Of Three<br>To Show Your Stuff  
>Or Let It Be . . .<br>I'm Telling You  
>Just Watch Your Mouth<br>I Know Your Game  
>What You're About<strong>

**Well They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>But My Friend You Have<br>Seen Nothing  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<strong>

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>Who's Bad . . .**

**The Word Is Out  
>You're Doin' Wrong<br>Gonna Lock You Up  
>Before Too Long,<br>Your Lyin' Eyes  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>So Listen Up  
>Don't Make A Fight,<br>Your Talk Is Cheap  
>You're Not A Man<br>You're Throwin' Stones  
>To Hide Your Hands<strong>

**But They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>And My Friends You Have<br>Seen Nothin'  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<strong>

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
>Who's Bad . . .<strong>

**We Can Change The World  
>Tomorrow<br>This Could Be A Better Place  
>If You Don't Like What I'm<br>Sayin'  
>Then Won't You Slap My<br>Face . . .**

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**

**Woo! Woo! Woo!  
>(And The Whole World Has<br>To Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once<br>Again . . .)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It-You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know, You Know, You<br>Know, Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Just To Tell You  
>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<strong>

**You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
>Bad, You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm<br>Bad Baby  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know, You Know, You  
>Know It, Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Woo!<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)**

**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad-You<br>Know-Hoo!  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again . . .<br>(Just To Tell You Once  
>Again . . .)<br>Who's Bad?**

"Great job. Anyone else?"

"Well I would really like to sing a duet with Artie but we haven't exactly planned it" Mia said and Artie gladly followed along.

"Okay well then it will be spontaneous then won't it?"

**Mia: Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**What you said before**

**Artie: Like how much you wanted anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again****  
><strong> 

**Both: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you****  
><strong> 

**Artie: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

**Mia: I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up to**

**oh Either way I found out I'm nothing without you****  
><strong> 

**Both: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you****  
><strong>**Mia: Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**Artie:I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah****  
><strong>**Both: Lalalalala...****  
><strong>**'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me and honestly**

**My life would suck without you****  
><strong> 

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me and honestly **

**My life would suck without you****  
><strong> 

"Wow great job especially considering there was no preparation whatsoever. I think that should be all for today."

"Artie I'm really sorry and to be honest my life really would suck without you."

"Mine too." Mia then hopped on his lap and just leaned into his shoulder just like old times.

Later that night it was time for Amelie's dance competition and Cal was sitting in the audience like a proud boyfriend as his girlfriend won first place.

He decided to go backstage to look find her and congratulate her but he instantly wished he hadn't.

Standing before him was Amelie kissing some dancer dude.

"Amelie what the hell!"

"Oh my god Cal it isn't what it looks like I swear!"

"Oh yeah cause it looks like you are playing tonsil hockey with another guy!"

"Cal please let me explain!"

"No you don't have to." Cal said throwing the flowers he got for her on the ground on his way out. He knew exactly which song he would sing tomorrow.

Adrianna also wasn't having a very pleasant night. Once again her mom hit her but this time she was drunk and Adrianna was pretty sure this one was going to leave a mark.

She decided to go out to eat to get her mind off things.

She saw Hayley and Puck there clearly trying to make Linor jealous.

As for Hayley she was not enjoying herself. Puck kept on flexing his arms and Hayley seriously didn't know why girls found him attractive.

Linor kept on looking over giving Hayley the death glare.

"Start making out with me Linor is walking over." Puck ordered Hayley was just about to oblige when she saw Adrianna sitting alone at a table with a large bruise forming on her face.

"No Puck I'm sorry I can't pretend to be your girlfriend anymore just so you can make Linor jealous. Someone I care about a lot needs help and it might be more important than my silly little secret I'm ashamed of." Hayley said getting up.

"Trying to make me jealous huh?" Linor said from behind Puck with an amused expression.

"Dammit. Not a word we will talk later!" Puck said standing up stomping away to leave Linor with a smile.

Hayley knew Adrianna needed a friend so she decided to go sit at her table.

"Hey."

"Hey." Adrianna said sadly.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong!"

"Like what."

"Like the fact that my dad left and left me with my mom who loves to beat the crap out if me. And the girl who I want more than anything isn't even there to hold me."

"Your mom hurts you?" Hayley said almost too afraid to say it.

"Yes and more than anything I just want you there." Adrianna said breaking into tears and this time Hayley was there to pull her into a hug.

"You aren't alone you know? Glee clubs here for you and most importantly I'm here for you." She said with a small smile.

As for Una and Rory well. Rory soon discovered that Una had a previous love life before him.

While they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie there was a knock on Una's door.

"I got it."

"Oh my gosh Hunter?"

"Hey Una long time no see."

"Hunter what are you doing here you're supposed to be in Ireland?"

"I'm here for you."

"That's sweet but we are over and have been for a long time. Also I have someone new."

"Well I'm not giving up on you."

The next day in glee club was a little less awkward for some but exceedingly awkward for others.

" , I have a new song I'd like to sing I feel like the song i sang yesterday no longer applies."

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart****  
><strong> 

**Are we an item? **

**Girl, quit playin'**

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time****  
><strong> 

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong>**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong>**For you, I would have done whatever **

**And I just can't believe we're here together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring****  
><strong> 

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around****  
><strong>**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong>**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong> 

**When I was 13, I had my first love**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks****  
><strong>**She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street**

**And at school on the playground**

**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**

**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**

**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'****  
><strong> 

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong> 

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine****  
><strong>**I'm all gone(Yeah, yeah, yeah)(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone(Yeah, yeah, yeah)(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone(Yeah, yeah, yeah)(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone 

"Wow Cal so much feeling but pretty much the exact opposite of what you sang yesterday,"

By the end of his sing Amelie was in tears and she never even got to explain.

"Alright now for the big group number. Ideas?"

" Adrianna is going through a rough time and I think I have a perfect song for us to sing to her." Hayley said sending a smile her way.

"Great let's get to it."

**Hayley: You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go you know won't I give in no I won't give in<strong>

**All: Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.  
><strong> 

**Linor: There's nothing you could say nothing you could do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

**Hayley: So far away I wish you were here before it's too late, this could all disappear  
><strong> 

**Hayley and Adrianna: Before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah**

**All: Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
><strong> 

**Una: There's nothing you could say nothing you could do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on  
><strong> 

**Hayley: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Also just reading this again now the writing is really bad. So I promise next chapter will be better because I won't wait until three thirty in the morning to write. Review!**


	18. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I think we have established that I'm bad at updating right? Lol ok here is this chapter. Also this chapter is written for those who haven't gotten as much time. Enjoy! Review!**

The next day in glee they had an unexpected visitor.

The only person who recognized this strange man was Una.

"Hunter what are you doing here I thought I made it clear that we are over." Una said to her ex-boyfriend who had apparently followed her to school.

"I'm here for you. Una we are meant for each other and in not going to let this dory kid get in my way."

"His name is Rory and I really think you should leave."

"Your boyfriend over there is awfully quiet."

"Look I try not to intervene myself but if I have to I will." Rory said standing up to look this guy in the eyes.

"Ooh so scared. I'll see you later Una." Hunter said with a wink.

"Don't worry Rory I want you not him."

"I know he just pisses me off."

"Hey Cal can we talk?" Amelie asked her now ex-boyfriend.

"There is nothing to talk about Amelie." Cal said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes there is Cal I never got to explain myself." Amelie pleaded.

"Explain what? Why you were playing tonsil hockey with that guy? No explanation needed." Cal scoffed.

"Cal I didn't kiss him."

"So what were you guys doing practicing CPR?"

"You know what I am getting really tired of your sarcasm."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like my sarcasm but I don't like you making out with other guys."

"Can I please explain myself? After my competition I was looking for you. I looked everywhere. And then I found my old boyfriend and he started to flirt with me. I told him no but he didn't didn't take no for answer. So he pulled me up against him and started kissing me really hard. Cal I swear I didn't want it."

"Alright I believe you but I want to have a little talk with this douche bag."

"You are so hot when you're jealous." Amelie said snaking her arms around his waist.

"I know I am." Cal said with mock cockiness.

"Puck come on we need to talk!" Linor said following him through the parking lot to his car.

"No we don't now just forget what you heard and we can move on with our lives."

"No Puck we are talking. I know what I heard!"

"You are so freaking stubborn sometimes." Puck said with a groan.

"I know I am. So why did you do what you did?"

"I don't know I thought that maybe if you were jealous and saw that another girl wanted me you would think I wasn't such a loser."

"Puck I didn't think you were a loser at all."

"Really than why didn't you want to go out with me?"

"I just felt like I couldn't trust you but I am willing to give it a shot now if you'll let me."

"I guess we can give it a try but you owe me like major make out time."

"I wouldn't want it any other way darling."

"So Alexandra it's our one month anniversary what would you like to do?" Sam asked nuzzling his head against her neck.

"I don't know maybe just stay in and watch those dorky movies you love so much."

"We do that every night I was thinking a romantic dinner then a stroll in the park."

"Sounds amazing."

"Ok guys regionals is next week and you know what that means we need a set list."

Everyone was volunteering for solos but Mr. Shue had someone in mind.

**A/N: So not the best chapter. And it's competition time. Not really sure how to figure out who to give the solo to. So I guess just a series of random questions again.**

**1. What is my second favorite couple on glee.**

**2. My favorite season of glee.**

**3. My favorite AU shipping**

**4. My favorite fruit (I know it's random)**

**Tiebreaker: How many times have I watched the episode the first time.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I think we have established that I'm bad at updating right? Lol ok here is this chapter. Also this chapter is written for those who haven't gotten as much time. Enjoy! Review!**

The next day in glee they had an unexpected visitor.

The only person who recognized this strange man was Una.

"Hunter what are you doing here I thought I made it clear that we are over." Una said to her ex-boyfriend who had apparently followed her to school.

"I'm here for you. Una we are meant for each other and in not going to let this dory kid get in my way."

"His name is Rory and I really think you should leave."

"Your boyfriend over there is awfully quiet."

"Look I try not to intervene myself but if I have to I will." Rory said standing up to look this guy in the eyes.

"Ooh so scared. I'll see you later Una." Hunter said with a wink.

"Don't worry Rory I want you not him."

"I know he just pisses me off."

"Hey Cal can we talk?" Amelie asked her now ex-boyfriend.

"There is nothing to talk about Amelie." Cal said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes there is Cal I never got to explain myself." Amelie pleaded.

"Explain what? Why you were playing tonsil hockey with that guy? No explanation needed." Cal scoffed.

"Cal I didn't kiss him."

"So what were you guys doing practicing CPR?"

"You know what I am getting really tired of your sarcasm."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like my sarcasm but I don't like you making out with other guys."

"Can I please explain myself? After my competition I was looking for you. I looked everywhere. And then I found my old boyfriend and he started to flirt with me. I told him no but he didn't didn't take no for answer. So he pulled me up against him and started kissing me really hard. Cal I swear I didn't want it."

"Alright I believe you but I want to have a little talk with this douche bag."

"You are so hot when you're jealous." Amelie said snaking her arms around his waist.

"I know I am." Cal said with mock cockiness.

"Puck come on we need to talk!" Linor said following him through the parking lot to his car.

"No we don't now just forget what you heard and we can move on with our lives."

"No Puck we are talking. I know what I heard!"

"You are so freaking stubborn sometimes." Puck said with a groan.

"I know I am. So why did you do what you did?"

"I don't know I thought that maybe if you were jealous and saw that another girl wanted me you would think I wasn't such a loser."

"Puck I didn't think you were a loser at all."

"Really than why didn't you want to go out with me?"

"I just felt like I couldn't trust you but I am willing to give it a shot now if you'll let me."

"I guess we can give it a try but you owe me like major make out time."

"I wouldn't want it any other way darling."

"So Alexandra it's our one month anniversary what would you like to do?" Sam asked nuzzling his head against her neck.

"I don't know maybe just stay in and watch those dorky movies you love so much."

"We do that every night I was thinking a romantic dinner then a stroll in the park."

"Sounds amazing."

"Ok guys regionals is next week and you know what that means we need a set list."

Everyone was volunteering for solos but Mr. Shue had someone in mind.

**A/N: So not the best chapter. And it's competition time. Not really sure how to figure out who to give the solo to. So I guess just a series of random questions again.**

**1. What is my second favorite couple on glee.**

**2. My favorite season of glee.**

**3. My favorite AU shipping**

**4. My favorite fruit (I know it's random)**

**Tiebreaker: How many times have I watched the episode the first time.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I'm sad to say that there are only six or possibly seven more chapters of our little OC story here. Also the solo goes to... **** .weirdness'**** character ****Amelie!**** Good job! But no worries there is still one more opportunity for a solo because well nationals is still coming up! Also new rule. Only the people who review for the chapters will get their character in the following chapters. Review!**

"I think Amelie should get the solo." said flashing a semi smile toward Amelie.

"Really?" Amelie said with a small semi smile.

"I feel like you have really proved yourself to be extraordinary. Not to mention one of our best dancers!"

"Wow thanks ! But I'm not really sure what my dancing has to do with anything."

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could put a little dance number together to go with your solo."

"Ok I can try I guess."

"So what does everyone think of Amelie doing a solo."

Cheers of "Yay" and "Whoo" filled the room.

"Well that settles it Amelie is our soloist for regionals!" said lightly shaking Amelie's shoulders.

Amelie forced a fake smile but on the inside she was shaking with nerves.

"Hey babe you okay?" Cal asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Of course I am why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend I can tell something is wrong so do you want to tell me what's up or am I going to have to trick you into telling me?" Cal said giving her a pointed look.

"Fine I'm just really nervous okay it's no big deal."

"Why are you nervous? You are going to be awesome! Come on this is the girl who just won a huge dance competition! You got this!"

"Alright well maybe you can come over to my house tonight and help me a little bit?" Amelie said suggestively while biting her lip.

"I would except I still have to beat up your ex-boyfriend who made out with you at that dance competition."

"Are you really still on that? Look I'm never going to see him again and if I do I'll set him straight."

"That isn't good enough for me. I have to show him that he doesn't get to kiss my girl and get away with it."

"Fine but can you at least wait until after regionals so you can come and help me with my solo." Amelie said dropping the suggestive tone she had before and replacing it with an annoyed tone.

"So does that mean were not gonna-." Cal said gesturing to the two of them.

"Nope."

Meanwhile Puck was trying to remain on Linor's good side but man can that chick talk.

"So I was thinking-. Puck! Were you even listening?"

"What? Yeah of course I am you were saying something about... Shoes?" Puck said uncertainly.

"Yes because I just go around talking about shoes." Linor said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well maybe if you gave me a chance to talk I would listen better."

"You're right I'm sorry. So what would you like to talk about?"

"How about how hot that top is on you?"

"Okay I like where this is going keep talking." Linor said with a slight giggle before she leaned in to kiss him.

Hayley and Adrianna still weren't quite sure where they stood.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adrianna asked Hayley who was thinking hard about something.

"Oh it's nothing its just I was sort of wondering where we stood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we girlfriends or are we just good friends or what?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Do you think that maybe we could figure it out?"

"Sure but could it wait til after regionals I sort of have alot on my plate right now with my mom and everything."

"Oh yeah of course. By the way how are things with your mom."

"Better thanks." Adrianna said with a nod and a look of uncertainty.

**A/N: So are number of OCs just keeps getting smaller doesn't it? Please review so it doesn't get any smaller. Also I just noticed how ridiculously long it's been since I updated so if next time I wait more then week please PM me. Review!**


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N:I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like two weeks and unfortunately it may just get worse due to the nearing school year. But I'll try. Ok so here is regionals. It's a little shorter due to the fact that it is a competition and there is a little less going on. Enjoy and review!**

Regionals was finally here and they were sitting back stage waiting for there turn. Amelie was super nervous. Not because she was doing a solo in front of a pretty big crowd but because this is the first time her mom will see her perform.

She had everything planned down to the second. She was going to sing an amazing broadway song complete with an epic dance number.

She was stretching in a corner when her amazing boyfriend walked over.

"Hey are you nervous?" Cal asked as he came over remembering a few days ago when she was shaking with nerves.

"Yeah but not about my solo."

"Well then what are you nervous about?" Cal asked shocked by this information.

"My mom. She's never been to a single one of my performances and she can finally make it tonight. I really want to impress her and make her proud." Amelie said. Amelie was surprised that she had actually just said that aloud she had never opened up to anyone about this.

"Relax Babe I'm sure she will love you." Cal said giving her a peck on the lips before going to get ready himself.

Adrianna was desperately trying not to cry in fear of appearing weak and also messing up her makeup.

While to the common she looked strong and composed Hayley knew something was wrong. While they hadn't officially labeled themselves as a couple Hayley still considered them one.

"Hey is everything ok?" Hayley asked Adrianna whose sadness was becoming more and more visible every passing minute.

"I'm fine."

"No your not now tell me what's wrong."

"My mom left."

"Your mom left?"

"Yes she decided that sticking around just to make me miserable wasn't worth it so now I'm alone."

"Ade why didn't you tell me?"

"Because how am I supposed to know you won't be like that too."

"I would never-."

"That's what I thought about my family too but now I'm alone. Hayley could you please just let me be alone for a little bit?"

"Of course take your time."

As for Linor well she was whipping Puck more and more each day. She currently was having him give her a foot massage much to his dismay.

Mia and Artie were still a little awkward with each other because of their little temporary break up but Mia would wait to bring that up until after regionals.

Just as Amelie was getting ready to go onstage she heard her phone buzz from her bag. She had gotten a text from her mom that read

**I'm sorry sweetie but I won't be able to make it tonight I have a client. Best of luck love you.**

Amelie was sure her heart just plummeted to her feet. She would just do this as she always did. Without her mom.

Amelie got on stage and sang Mama who bore me from spring awakening and did a beautiful and magical dance routine that Cal who was watching from the side thought was absolutely amazing.

Then came the group number and they sang a cleaner version of So What by P!nk. And now the hard part waiting for the results.

**A/N: I stopped it before the results because I haven't quite decided if I am having them win or lose. Don't worry though because it will all work out. Oh and I will do my absolute best to write before Wednesday. (my first day of school) :(. Review you amazing people!**


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey so thank you to Newclassic22 for reviewing! :) I wrote all of our remaining characters into this one because well I felt like I sorta only deserved one review with my lack of updating lol. Okay so more reviews next time please! Review!**

The New Directions were up onstage awaiting their fate. They were pretty sure they had this one in the bag but there was always that little tiny bit of doubt in the back of their minds. And maybe this time that little bit of doubt may be right.

As the judge got on stage to announce the winner the unease of possibly losing started to kick in.

"And this years regional champion is Oral Intensity! Congratulations all of you!" The judge said in a very fake manner as he walked off stage.

The look of disappointment on their faces was absolutely heart wrenching. How had they lost they had done so well and worked so hard.

The weekend went by so painfully slowly but when they got back to glee on Monday was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Uh Mr. Shue you do realize we lost right?" Cal asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Yes Cal I know we lost. But I also got a phone call this morning saying that Oral Intensity has dropped out of the competition for nationals due to a longterm illness that has spread around their team and that they need a group to fill their spot."

"Well who will be filling the spot?"

"Undetermined. To be fair they are having us compete against the Warblers our other competitors at regionals."

"So we have another regionals to get through?" Rachel asked hopeful to get a solo.

"Basically Amelie I just want to make it clear that you did amazing at regionals and my choice of group number is what lost it for us."

"So let's get back to work."

"Hey uh Adrianna can I talk to you for a second?" Hayley asked a still upset Adrianna.

"Sure."

"This weekend I talked to my parents and told them about your situation and they want you to move in with me." Hayley said with a glimmer of a grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You can move in whenever you're ready."

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Adrianna said putting her arms around Hayley's neck.

"It's was my pleasure." Hayley said before giving a Adrianna a sweet passionate kiss.

As for Amelie she was in the depressed state that Adrianna was in last week.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cal asked from his seat next to Amelie.

"Not really."

"Come on babe you can tell me anything."

"I feel like I let everyone down. My solo wasn't good enough for us to win."

"Well first of all that isn't true at all it was our group number that was our big downfall. And second I can tell you aren't being honest with me so why don't you tell me the truth now."

"It's my mom. She texted me right before the competition to let me know she wouldn't be able to make it."

"I am so sorry. But it's her loss. She missed the most incredible performance at regionals."

"Thanks. I was just so hoping that she would be there and watch me perform."

"I know but there is always next time remember."

"I know. Thank you Cal for being here for me it means alot."

"Anytime."

A few moments later a very beaten up Linor walked in the room.

"What the hell! Who did this to you!" Puck shouted after he took in his girlfriends appearance.

"Some stupid cheerio who was jealous and upset that you're my boyfriend now."

"Do you know which one it was cause me and britt can take of them for you if you need it." Santana said putting her bitch smirk on.

"I don't know who it was."

"Why would they be upset that we're together now? I have had very few real relationships."

"I don't know but Puck you need to fix it!" Linor shouted probably more forcefully than she should have.

As for Mia nobody had seen her that day. Artie was getting pretty worried but didn't think too much of it.

Mia had been having a very emotional day herself. She didn't want to call or talk to anyone except for her mom and brother who came home from OSU to spend the day with his family.

**A/N: So I added a little twist to the regionals thing. But there is another regionals competition so you know what that means. I need another soloist so random question time!**

**1. Who in my opinion is the most overrated female character?**

**2. Who in my opinion is the most overrated male character?**

**3. What is my favorite Rachel solo?**

**4. What is my favorite color?**

**5. In my opinion who is the most overrated couple?**

**6. Favorite song from the Britney Spears tribute?**

**Tiebreaker. How many couples on glee do I absolutely love?**

**Sorry if those questions are super random or hard but I want it to be fair and I'm running out of ideas. Review!**


	23. Chapter 24

**A/N: Alright so I have an excuse this time! Our computer broke down and someone came and fixed it a few days ago. Anyway here is the next chapter and thank you to those who consistently review it let's me know that people are still interested. The winner of the solo competition is Newclassic22 (Hayley) Please review!**

"Ok guys regionals part two are in two days. We have to get to work. For a solo I want Hayley to do it I feel like she has brought the most to the table lately. The rest of us will get to work on the group number." Mr. Shue said rushing into the choir room eager to get to work.

Hayley was excited but it was hard to think about that when she thought about what she had planned for this afternoon.

Living with Adrianna was great and all but she could tell Adrianna missed her family and she couldn't keep that from her so she devised a plan.

While Hayley thought about her plan across the choir room Cal was practically giddy.

Today was the day he was gonna show the dude who made out with Amelie who's boss.

While Cal was bouncing in his seat Amelie just rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics. She isn't understand why he couldn't just move on but boys are boys I guess.

Linor and Puck were no where to be found. Considering the two of them were together they had a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

Just moments later Mia came strolling in looking completely not like herself. Sure she still had that little sparkle in her eye that was unique to Mia.

"Hello Mia, have a seat. I'm sure Artie has already told you about our second chance at regionals?" Mr. Shue asked not wanting to waste any time.

"Yeah he uh already told me." Mia said with very little emotion.

"Is something wrong Mia?"

"I just had a very emotional day yesterday that's all."

"Well maybe it would help to share with the class." Mr. Shue said completely forgetting about regionals part two and just wanting to help her.

"Uh ok. Well yesterday was the anniversary of the day we lost my dad to cancer. Even though I was young I still miss him and yesterday was painful." Mia said as she began to well up with tears.

"Okay I think I have an idea for our group number. Mia I will let you determine the song and everyone else tune into a time when you lost someone close to you. Mia if you need to talk you can see me or anytime."

"Thank you."

**Meanwhile with Puck and Linor: **

"Puck we are going to set this little bitch straight I'm tired of getting crap from her all the time."

"Relax babe. We can go and let her know whose boss and then go and make out a little Puck said with a smirk.

"You are such a perv." Linor said playfully hitting his chest.

"I try."

"Oh there she is let's go." Linor said eagerly yet nervously as she saw the cheerio who had been harassing her.

"Ok just be cool babe."

"Excuse me." Linor said with a clear of her throat as they approached her.

"Oh hello Puck. And... you." She said the last part with venom in her voice.

"Yeah hello to... You too." Linor said mocking the cheerio.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Look we are just here to tell you to back off Linor. Me and her are together I'm not interested in anyone else."

"You bitch you ruined him!" The cheerio said shoving Linor.

"How is i ruin him?" Linor said returning the shove.

"He used to be completely unattached even when he was with that Lauren girl. Now he's ruined." This time she slapped her and that set Linor off.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Linor said wrestling her to the ground.

Linor was kicking this girls ass. After a minute or two a teacher finally came and separated them.

"I totally won that." Linor mumbled bitterly.

"Of course you did babe and for the record that was really hot." Puck whistled.

"I believe I promised you some make out time." Linor said taking Puck's hand seductively.

Later that afternoon Artie asked Mia to meet him in the auditorium.

"Mia are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little sad." Mia said wrapping her arms around her self.

"Mia do you want to talk about it?" Artie asked wheeling towards her a little.

"No I've talked enough about it to last a lifetime. I would rather sit in your lap and cuddle."

"That can be arranged." Artie said pulling her

down.

Also that afternoon Cal was about to do what he had been itching to do for the longest time.

"Why can't you just leave this in the past it's over." Amelie groaned at Cal as they walked toward Amelie's ex-boyfriend's house.

"Because he made out with you against your will and most importantly he made out with my girlfriend." Cal said as his pace to her ex-boyfriends front door quickened.

As soon as he got there he pounded on the door only to be met with a very confused face.

"May I help you?" The guy asked as he opened the door.

"Yes I believe you know Amelie and I'm here to set something straight. She is my girlfriend and if you ever try anything again you will see me again."

"Well I don't think Amelie seemed to mind it. In fact she enjoyed it rather much." He said with a satisfied smirk as Amelie sat back and stayed quiet.

Cal had one response only. In a matter of seconds his fist swung across his face.

"Just stay away from her. Got it?" Cal said as he led Amelie away from the door.

"Now can we put this behind us?" Amelie asked with a hint of a smile.

"Fine but you let me know if he goes near you again."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was finally time for Hayley to unleash her surprise for Adrianna.

After they got home from school Adrianna trudged up to the guest room using the excuse that she needed to homework.

After a few hours hayley summoned Adrianna to the living room.

"Adrianna I have really enjoyed having you here but I can tell you're sad. I can't stand to see you like this and as sad as I am to see you go I had to do this." Hayley said gesturing to the door as Adrianna's father walked through.

"Dad!" Adrianna screamed with joy and surprise.

"I'm sorry I left but just know I left your mother not you." Her dad said as he enveloped her in a big hug.

"I don't understand how did you know I was here?"

"Hayley called me up and filled me in on everything. I had to come and be here for you I really do regret leaving and I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course dad."

As her dad went upstairs to gather her stuff Adrianna had to thank Hayley.

"Thank you. I'm going to miss living with you but I need my family." Adrianna said giving Hayley a big hug.

"I saw how unhappy you are and I needed to help. Adrianna I know you're scared I will end up like your mom but I promise you with all my heart that that will never happen." Hayley said as she pressed her forehead against Adrianna's.

"I never doubted that."

**A/N: Okay so this story is almost over. There are about four chapters left. If I get alot of reviews I will try to make them extra long! Review please!**


	24. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile school is keeping me really busy. Also some finchel spoilers have really been bumming me out. But I'm here now and after this chapter there are three left so sadly we are almost done. Again soooooo sorry about my posting abilities. :( Please review!

This was it. The day they faced off against the Warblers for the spot at nationals. Everyone was pumped especially Hayley.

"Hayley you are going to do amazing! I can't wait to see you do your solo." Adrianna said as she pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks! I feel really good about my solo and knowing that you're going to be watching and cheering me on only makes it better." Hayley cooed as she squeezed Adrianna's hand before walking off to get ready.

Things had been pretty awkward for Cal and Amelie since Cal went and beat up her ex-boyfriend.

While Amelie appreciated the gesture it still kind if annoyed her how jealous he got. Sure it was hot but after the initial hotness wore off it got really old and annoying.

Cal on the other hand didn't really realize anything was wrong until the other day when she purposefully chose not to sit next to him.

He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it until after regionals part two but he wouldn't perform right if try didn't talk it out now.

"Hey Amelie can I talk to you for a sec?"

She shyly nodded her head and walked with him to an empty nearby corner.

"Look things have been really awkward between us lately and I want to fix it but I really don't know how. I need you to tell me what's wrong." Cal said in almost a pleading voice.

"It's your jealousy." She said with a sigh.

"My what?"

"Your jealousy. You always get super jealous and upset. I understand you being upset when my ex-boyfriend kissed me but you couldn't just let it go."

"You wanted me to just let that slide? Tell me something, if one of my ex-girlfriends were to kiss me wouldn't you want to let her know whose boss?"

"No, I would except that the past is the past and that it can't be controlled."

"Well I don't work like that." Cal said as he stood up to walk away. So much for talking it out.

As for linor and Puck things were finally working out the way they should. Until the touchy subject of graduation came up.

Linor was finally satisfied and happy with a guy and now in just a few short months he would be gone. He would be somewhere far away from here while she was stuck here for another year.

The heartbreaking moment this set in was when Puck came bursting in the room holding a letter from UCLA.

"What's that?" Linor asked cautiously.

"It's hopefully an acceptance letter."

"Well what are you waiting for open it."

As Puck tore the letter open a bittersweet smile set on his face.

"I got a full ride football scholarship." Puck said with utter disbelief.

"T-that's great." Linor said with a very unconvincing tone.

"You don't sound very happy. Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I also got accepted to OSU."

"No, no you really want to go to UCLA so who am I to stand in the way of that. I really am happy for you."

"Maybe you'll join in a year."

"Maybe."

Then there was Artie and Mia. Neither of them had to deal with the pressing issue of college that Puck and Amelie were dealing with.

But there was a small hinder in the plan for them to be together next year.

"Artie we have to talk."

"Why what's wrong?"

"This really isn't easy to say but I might be moving this summer." Mia said squeezing her eyelids shut,

"Wait moving? As in like far away."

"As in moving to Maine! I don't want to leave you!"

"Well nothing is definite yet right?"

"Not yet. The only reason we would move is if my mom got the job and she hasn't gotten it yet."

"Ok well until we know we can just focus on spending time together and of course next year."

About a half hour later it was time. The warblers had just performed and they were amazing. Hayley was up first with her solo.

Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>**You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

After her jaw dropping performance there was a large standing ovation. For the next song they all channeled their inner longing for someone they had lost.

**You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**[CHORUS:]  
>I miss you<br>I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear<br>Every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow  
>My heart won't let you go<br>And I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha la la la la<br>I miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<strong>

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<strong>

[CHORUS]

In just a few moments the winner would be announced. For some this was a ground breaking moment.

"We are proud to announce that the New Directions will be moving on to nationals. Congratulations!"

The cheer that erupted from them was earsplitting. They all worked so hard to get here.

A/N: I know it isn't very good. And I'm thinking about possibly doing a sequel to this? It's still undecided but we will see. Review please!


	25. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY late update but I'm sure you guys expect that by now. Lol, anyway after this one more chapter. :( However I am seriously considering a sequel. I am undecided on that so for now just enjoy this. Review!**

"Ok guys we lost alot of time with the whole regionals part two thing so now it's time to get ready for nationals." Mr. Shue said rushing into the choir room.

"Wait when is nationals?" Amelie asked panicking.

"It's in two weeks which is why we really need to get to work on an epic set list. I'm thinking one solo a duet and a group number. I will let everyone know who got what in a little bit. Now ideas for a group number?"

"I think we should do something that really shows everyone us and what we are about." Cal said with a small sad smile knowing that a quite a few of the people with him in the choir room wouldn't be there much longer.

"Yeah that sounds great and all Mr. Rogers but do you actually have any ideas." Santana said in her very snarky tone.

"I don't think Cal is wrong. I think that we do best with those kinds of songs. So anyone have any ideas?"

"Okay well don't judge but I think that long live by Taylor Swift kind of fits perfectly." Quinn said with a shrug.

"I like that, okay so we have our group number done. Everyone think of solos you may want."

After that was said the room just kind of went dead silent.

None of them really were in the mood for talking so much had been happening these past few days that they just wanted to close their eyes and go back to the beginning of the year when everything was so simple.

But that was impossible so they just sat there in utter silence.

Hayley and Adrianna would've talked or done something anything really but it was just so awkward so yet settled for hand holding.

Puck tried to get Linor to say something or really anything to him. Even though she could be really annoying he much preferred a talkative Linor to a silent one.

"Linor I know how upset you are about me leaving so I'm staying here I'll go to OSU it will be great." Puck said feeling really awkward about this because he's Puck and he never really comforts anyone.

"Puck no you-you can't do that. Look I love you and I want you to be happy. That can't happen in Lima, it's only going to be for a year then I'll graduate and I'm going to get the hell out of here."

"I can't believe I have to leave when I finally find a girl who is actually going to be sad that I'm leaving."

"It's going to be okay though. I mean I'll talk to you as much as I'm able to."

"Linor I don't want you to have to hold on to me when you're still in high school and I need to have some college experiences of my own."

"What are you saying?" Linor asked cautiously.

"I'm saying that we should enjoy what we have left but the day I leave we should go our separate ways."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes we can, who knows maybe after you graduate we can get back together." Puck said giving the crying girl a hug.

As for Mia and Artie they were spending as much time together as possible before in inevitable split could possibly happen.

They didn't talk they just sat and enjoyed the other ones company.

It wasn't confirmed Mia would be moving but it was more than likely.

As for Cal and Amelie they still weren't working past their drama.

"Hey Amelie can I talk to you for a sec?" Cal said somewhat shyly a he approached his girlfriend who just silently nodded.

"I really want to move past this. Okay it happened we can't change it. But I think we are being a little ungrateful. I mean think about it, we are one of the only couples who doesn't have to split up this summer. We should be thankful for that not fighting like Finn and Rachel do."

After a few moments of silence Amelie finally talked.

"You're right, I mean we have another guaranteed year together and we are wasting it by fighting. Let's just put everything aside and forgive and forget." Amelie said as she pulled Cal in for a huge hug.

The only couple who was completely drama free was Hayley and Adrianna.

Things were going really well for them. In fact Hayley had even convinced Adrianna to skip class a few times to have a heated make out session in the janitors closet.

The next day in glee club the rest of the set list was announced...

**A/N: Okay so its competition time so we all know what that means. The questions are below but before I get to those I want to say a few things. I'm very sorry for my lack of updating the lack of finchel is very depressing for me they are like a fuel for me. Also it is very likely that there will be a sequel if there is I'll PM all of my current OC's because I checked and you are all only juniors or sophomores so you have at least a year left. Yay! Onto the questions...**

**1.) My favorite new character?**

**2.) My favorite song from the premiere?**

**3.) My least favorite song from Britney 2.0**

**4.) My favorite Quinn pairing?**

**5.) My least favorite Quinn pairing?**

**6.) My least favorite staff member?**

**Tiebreaker: How many glee songs do I have on my iPod?**

**Good luck!**


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here it is the very last chapter. I would be sad except for the fact that I'm writing a sequel. :) Btw every OC that is still left you are automatically in the sequel however if there is anything personality wise etc. That you want to change about your character feel free to re-submit their profile. Ok so the winners of our little solo challenge are rainthenrainbows (Mia) who is getting a solo. And in second place OTHGG24 (Cal) who will be singing a duet. Also I would like to offer up an opportunity to you guys. Not sure if this is even a good idea but would anyone be interested in having their OC featured in a finchel story I'm writing? If so PM me please! On with the story oh and please for one last time Review**!

As they boarded the bus for Chicago they couldn't all help but feel sad. They had all grown so close this year and leaving just felt like a stab in the heart.

All of the seniors were going their own ways.

Rachel, Finn, and Kurt were all heading to New York.

Mike was going to a dance college in Chicago. Santana would be heading to Louisville in the fall on a full cheerleading scholarship.

Quinn was heading off to Yale and then you had Puck and Mercedes who were both heading off to LA. Not with each other of course.

"Okay guys listen up. I hope you were thinking about what you wanted to do for a solo or duet."

Everyone sat there anxiously as began to announce the soloists.

"Ok well as a goodbye present to the lovely Mia who will very much be missed you will be getting the solo. And for the team player Cal who was accepting and nice to everyone all year you will sing a duet with anyone of your choice."

Nobody really complained about Mia getting the solo. Well except Rachel who began to open her mouth but Finn quickly realized what was about to happen and shut her up by kissing her.

Cal knew exactly who he wanted to sing with. He wanted to sing with his girlfriend of course.

"Hey Amelie, so what song do you wanna sing for our duet?" Cal said as he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Um actually I don't think I want to sing the duet." Amelie said nervously biting her lip while avoiding eye contact.

"What? Why not?" Cal asked alarmed at his girlfriend not jumping at the chance to be lead.

"Well it's just that last time I sang a solo we lost. I couldn't live with myself if that happened again at nationals some of these people won't even have another chance next year."

"Babe I love you but that's crazy. First of all you wouldn't lose, your solo part alone in it would win us first. Second I don't think any of them would be too mad at us. It's not like we'd pull a finchel and start making out on stage."

"Look Cal I'm sorry but I don't want to do it. How about Tina? I know she's been itching for the spotlight for three years now. I'm sure you two would do an amazing duet."

"Fine I'll do the duet with Tina then." Cal said slightly rolling his eyes at his girlfriends insecurity.

Unlike Cal and Amelie, Linor and Puck weren't spending some of their last moments together talking. Instead they got a nice spot in a corner in the back if the bus where they were making out.

Normally would have split them up but he knew they would soon be saying goodbye so he decided to let them enjoy it.

Linor was almost certain they weren't going to last. Even if they were to attempt long distance he would probably hook up with some slut in California. That however didn't mean they couldn't enjoy their last few moments together.

She didn't realize how much she would miss him until now. She just wished that he was one year younger or she was one year older so they could do this together.

Hayley and Adrianna were participating in the same activity as Linor and Puck. Except they were just doing it for fun not because they would soon be separating.

"So what do you want to do once we get to Chicago?" Adrianna asked Hayley after Mr. Shue split them up because it wasn't like they were spending their last few moments together.

"Maybe we could pick up where we left off?"

"While that sounds great I'm being serious since we aren't singing any solos we have some time to ourselves. We could go sight see or-."

Before she had a chance to finish Hayley shut her up with her lips since had fallen asleep moments ago.

Mia and Artie were the only couple still not doing anything.

It all just hurt too much, Mia would soon be leaving for Maine and Artie would once again be alone.

Believe Mia she had tried to make conversation but every time she did Artie would just shake his head as if to say. "No, there is no point in talking about it."

She knew he was just tired of being lonely that's why she needed to talk to him about their future after she left.

"Artie I know you don't want to talk but it has to happen. I will make this short and simple. I know you are tired of being lonely that's why when I leave I want you to move on and just let go. Date other girls and enjoy your senior year because you deserve it."

"It isn't that easy. You're the only girl I've ever cared about and now you're leaving and you're just asking me to forget and give up on us?"

"It has to happen I'm sorry Artie."

"Mia I'd prefer if you sat somewhere else I want to be alone."

Without argument Mia got up and occupied the empty spot next to Quinn.

Breaking up really was hard to do.

When they arrived at Chicago things were once again very tense. Similar to the choir room days ago.

Instead of settling for silent hand holding like last time Hayley and Adrianna had this time sneakily disappeared away from the group.

When it came time to perform they were all very excited.

Particularly Tina, because to tell you the truth she soon would be parting from her first love and she needed someone to help her forget about Mike and what better person than Cal who reminded her a lot of Mike.

As they began Mia was up first with her solo.

**You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
>You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door<br>You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
>You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more<strong>

**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
>And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you<br>So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know I said it a million times<br>But i'll only stay with you one more night**

**Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
>Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath<br>I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
>And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell<strong>

**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
>And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you<br>So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know i've said it a million times<br>But i'll only stay with you one more night**

**Yeah baby give me one more night  
>Yeah baby give me one more night<br>Yeah baby give me one more night**

**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know i've said it a million times<br>But i'll only stay with you one more night**

**(yeah baby give me one more night)**

**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know i've said it a million times<br>But i'll only stay with you one more night**

As she sang a tearful Artie watched from the wings.

Next was Tina and Cal's duet.

**In the light of the sun**

**Is there anyone? Oh, it has begun**

**Oh dear, you look so lost**

**Your eyes are red, the tears are shed**

**This world you must have crossed, you said****  
><strong>**You don't know me**

**And you don't even care, oh yeah**

**And you said, you don't know me**

**And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah****  
><strong>**Essential yet appealed**

**You carry all your thoughts across an open field**

**Where flowers gaze at you**

**They're not the only ones who cry when they see you****  
><strong>**You said you don't know me**

**And you don't even care, oh yeah**

**Well you said you don't know me**

**And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah****  
><strong>**She said I think I'll go to Boston**

**I think I'll start a new life**

**I think I'll start it over**

**Where no one knows my name****  
><strong>**I'll get out of California**

**I'm tired of the weather**

**I think I'll get a lover**

**And fly 'em out to Spain****  
><strong>**Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston**

**I think that I was tired**

**I think I need a new town**

**To leave this all behind****  
><strong>**I think I need a sunrise**

**I'm tired of Sunset**

**I hear it's nice in the summer**

**Some snow would be nice, oh yeah****  
><strong>**You don't know me And you don't even care, oh yeah****  
><strong>**Boston, where no one knows my name Where no one knows my name **

**Where no one knows my name, yeah****  
><strong>**Boston, where no one knows my name**

Although it was amazing Cal felt slightly uncomfortable afterwards because it felt almost as though Tina was trying to have eye sex with him.

He quickly departed from her and made it to his spot for the group number.

After all was sang and done they all realized how true the lyrics were. They would never forget each other and the New Directions of 2012 would live on forever.

As the winners were announced they couldn't really say they were surprised when they won first place they were pretty awesome.

They celebrated that night and it was a night they would never forget.

Fast forward two months later many people were heading their separate ways while the others were rearranging their lives to fit without them.

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of OC Story season 3. I must say I've become quite fond of all of your OCs. You may have noticed that I made it so Finn went to New York with Rachel and I must say I regret nothing. I did it purely for purposes involving my sanity. Also I just realized something. I may just a little bit base some of these couples off of those on the show. Not entirely but just a little bit. Also I'm about to post the form for the sequel just so everyone knows. Lastly I may be featuring one of you guys in a finchel story if you're interested? Let me know. Please one last time review!**


End file.
